Viendo: Niñeros por Obligacion de Hitsuzen278
by darthwolf
Summary: Extrañas luces surcan los cielos de Manhattan, y un troll decidio reunir heroes para una historia.
1. Chapter 0

_Hola a todos._

 _Primero que nada, les doy la bienvenida a mi versión de Leyendo/Viendo_ _ **Niñeros Por Obligación**_ _de_ _ **Hitsuzen278.**_

 _Ahora, ¿que podrían esperar de diferente en esta historia comparado a las otras dos? Bueno, no les quiero arruinar la sorpresa._

 _¡Vamos con el prologo!_

 **Disclaimer:** Cualquier personaje que vaya a aparecer es propiedad de su respectivo creador. La historia original es propiedad de Hitsuzen278.

 **XXX**

 **Nueva York/Universo 616**

En la Ciudad que Nunca Duerme, sucesos extraños habían estado ocurriendo desde hace unas semanas. Misteriosas luces que recordaban la aurora boreal habían empezado a emerger en la noche, y siempre era un espectáculo con el cual deleitarse la pupila.

Por supuesto, muchos científicos inmediatamente se pusieron manos a la obra para descubrir la fuente de este inusual fenómeno. Las teorías iban desde una desestabilización a los campos magnéticos de la tierra hasta el siempre explicable calentamiento global. Aunque ninguna de estas teorías ha encontrado terreno sólido.

Aquellos que operaban en el lado más místico de las cosas rápidamente determinaron que se trataba de indicios de magia muy antigua y poderosa. Magia de la que ni siquiera el Hechicero Supremo tenía conocimiento alguno.

Decidiendo que esto era más de lo que él solo podía manejar, Stephen Strange decidió extender una cordial invitación a todos sus compañeros de "trabajo" a reunirse en su humilde morada y discutir esta tan precaria situación.

-¿Están seguros que es aquí?- cuestiono The Human Torch a sus compañeros de equipo, viendo el almacén en ruinas que la invitación explícitamente les pedía visitar.- Parece un basurero- comento el rubio sin necesidad de morderse la lengua.

-Calle Bleecker 177A, Greenwich Village. Si, es aquí Fósforo- le dijo Ben Grimm al más joven de los hermanos Storm.

-Chicos- advirtió Susan a ambos hombres, no queriendo causar una escena en público.- Si hubiera querido escuchar una discusión infantil con gusto hubiera traído a Franklin y Valeria.

-Se aburrirían en primera instancia- comentó Reed, un mal humor palpable en su tono, antes de tocar a la puerta y esperar.- Francamente, no entiendo porque Stephen nos llamaría con tanta necesidad. Bien podría estar terminando mi teoría de los Rayos Zeta y como hacerlos para uso comercial.

-¿Algo mas querido?- cuestiono su mujer, una sonrisa estaba grabada en su rostro pero Reed no podía descifrar el significado detrás de esta misma.

-¿Susan?- cuestiono sin tener pista alguna el científico.

-Franklin- trato de nuevo la mujer, en esperanzas de que su marido recuerde.

-...-

Johnny y Ben por su parte solo hicieron un facepalm ante la estupidez de Reed.

Sue por su parte cambió su semblante a uno de irritación y enojo, antes de decidir hablar.- La junta de padres y maestros de Franklin- reveló Susan en tono seco.- Es mañana. ¿Recuerdas?

Como si una bombilla se encendiera en su mente, Reed puso una expresión de sorpresa.

- _Te estas quemando Reed, y no es por mi culpa esta vez-_ pensó Johnny, viendo que la irritabilidad en la cara de su hermana aumentaba cada vez más.

-¿Es mañana?- cuestionó un incrédulo Reed, antes de poner una expresión culposa y rascarse la nuca.- De hecho, mañana iba ir a Ginebra a supervisar un nuevo elemento que uno de mis antiguos compañeros en la universidad descubrió.

Una vena se infló en la frente de Sue, mas esta no dijo nada. Solo se quedo viendo a su marido fijamente sin decir palabra alguna.

Tomando mal los indicios, Reed prosiguió.- ¿Por qué no llevas a Peter en mi lugar? Estoy seguro que a Franklin le encantaría- dijo con una sonrisa que este momento se veía estúpida.

-Peter me acompañó a la anterior junta- dijo la rubia fantástica en un tono frío.- Y la anterior a esa, la anterior, o los dos veces anteriores a esa misma- expuso los hechos antes de estallar.- ¡Peter me ha estado acompañando a cada junta de padres y maestros de tanto Franklin como Valeria desde que EMPEZARON la escuela!- finalmente, después de mucho tiempo, todo esa presión que Sue había a lo largo de los años acumulado estalló.

Reed se le quedo viendo a su esposa por unos momentos, sin decir palabra alguna.

Uno podría oír el ritmo cardiaco de tanto Ben como Johnny ir en aumento, esperando palabras del científico.

Naturalmente, cuando Reed abrió la boca simplemente lo empeoro.- ¿De verdad?-

-¡ERES UN…!-

 _ **FIUUMMM**_

 **XXX**

Una pila de cuerpos humanos se retorcía sin control, buscando separarse del resto.

-Aire…- pedía la pobre alma que le tocó estar hasta el fondo.

Tardaron un par minutos, pero finalmente la pila se disolvió, y esparcidos en lo parecia ser un salón de lecturas de alguna universidad antigua, muchos individuos de trajes coloridos desfilaban.

-Recuento de cabezas- pidió Steve Rogers, el mismisimo Capitan America al filántropo genio inventor y fundador de los Avengers, Iron Man.

Tony se quitó el casco que tenía puesto, para ver a la gente ahí presente con sus propios ojos antes de hablar.- Serían Thor, Pym y Janet, Bruce(quien extrañamente se encuentra en su forma inteligente), Vision, Sam, Barton y Romanoff, Namor, T'Challa, Wanda y Pietro, Strange y Wong, Jessica y Carol, Jennifer, Murdock, Morse; esa chica araña y Ms Marvel; Reed, Sue, Ben y Johnny; Scott, Logan y Laura, Kitty, Jubilee, Ororo, Jean, Betsy, Frost, Hope; Black Bolt y Medusa y finalmente tu y yo.

-Ahora que ya tenemos eso sorteado- comentó Johnny ganándose la atención de todos.- ¿Alguien me podria explicar QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!- empezó solo para gritar la última parte.

-Estoy con el Hombre de las Antorchas en esta encrucijada- comentó Thor, antes de ver a los únicos hechiceros presentes.- ¿Que clase de brujeria es esta?- cuestiono.

Strange adoptó un semblante raro ante esto, antes de contestar de manera penosa- Lo desconozco, pero estoy seguro que tiene algo que ver con las luces nocturnas que Manhattan a estado experimentando las últimas noches- aportó en todo lo que pudo el Hechicero Supremo.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que fue una especie de ataque, Bub?- cuestiono Logan, extrañamente fumando un habano aun en esta situación.

-Sabía que fue mala idea acudir a esta reunión- dijo Scott quien salió a la defensiva.- Esto podría ser una nueva arma contra nuestra especie y solo somos sus conejillos de indias.

-No todo gira en torno alrededor nuestro Scott- comentó la hija de Cable con un toque de exasperación en su voz

El mutante del visor no dijo nada, pero vio un tanto enojado a la Mesías Mutante.

-Le aseguro señor Summers que el creador no tiene ninguna intención perversa en contra de su especie.-

Esa voz congeló en sus lugares a todos, y hizo que giraran sus cabezas a la dirección de la cual provino, la cual justamente era un podía al frente del aula.

Todos pudieron ver la fuente de esa voz, y varias quijadas golpearon el suelo.

-¿Esa cosa...hablo?- preguntó un incrédulo Bruce, viendo a la fuente en cuestión con una mirada enloquecida.

-En efecto Dr Banner- comentó el ser sin verse tan afectado por las miradas incrédulas que recibía.- Déjenme presentarme- dijo antes de hacer una especie de reverencia.- Mi nombre es Magical Sapphire.

En frente de todos los presentes, una varita mágica de juguete morada se encontraba hablando y flotando en frente de todos, para nada mostrando alguna reacción.

-O-k- dijo Spidergirl de forma lenta, no sabiendo cómo actuar.- Esa varita de juguete está hablando con todos nosotros, ¿verdad?. Creo que es muy pronto para que suframos demencia.

-¡Imperious Rex!- exclamó en sorpresa el gobernante de Atlantis.

-Esto...tiene que ser alguna especie inteligencia artificial- dijo Tony, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica para esto.- Una atrapada en un recipiente para nada tradicional.

Doctor Strange por su parte ignoró todo el ruido a su alrededor y quedo viendo fijamente a Sapphire, una genuina expresión de pánico en su rostro.

-Oh no- dijo un pálido Hechicero Supremo.- Todos menos...el.

Wong por su parte solo pudo compartir la misma reacción de su maestro.

Habiendo notado las expresiones de los hechiceros presentes, Carol Danvers y Jessica Drew se acercaron a ellos.

-Ustedes saben quien este detrás de esto- más que una pregunta, la rubia afirmó al par de magos.

-Tenia un par de sospechas, minúsculas pero estaban ahí- admitió el antiguo cirujano.- Pero rezaba a toda deidad con la que he tenido contacto que no hubieran sido verdad. Me equivoque.

Para ese momento, todos los héroes presentes en la sala estaban poniendo atención al hechicero, y solo lo veían con miradas de intriga.

-¿Que clase de criatura te podría asustar así Strange?- preguntó el Dios del Trueno, su fiel martillo a mano listo para pelear.

Varios héroes compartían la predisposición del Asgardiano, listos para combatir contra esta amenaza que tenía aterrado al Hechicero Supremo.

-No es por que sea peligrosa- admitio Stephen, antes de poner una mirada plana.- Más bien extremadamente molesta.

-¡Jajaja!- se rió una voz un tanto aguda.- Lo describieron bien creador.

-Oh vamos Stephen- dijo esta vez la voz de un hombre mayor.- Me hieres.

Todos voltearon a ver al frente del aula, y ahí en el lugar que estaba designado para un profesor se encontraba un hombre maduro.

El era un hombre de la tercera edad, con cabellos y barba blanco. Sus ojos eran de un inusual color rojo y la sonrisa que portaba era maliciosa, no en una forma perversa, más bien molesta. Vestía un traje negro que se notaba era hecho de las mas finas telas. Finalmente tenía un bastón con el cual apoyarse consigo.

A un lado suyo, una varita similar a Sapphire sol que de color rojo se encontraba flotando sin preocupación alguna.

-Bueno- dijo el hombre en un tono divertido.- Primero que nada, bienvenidos héroes del 616. Mi nombre es...

 **-** Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg- interrumpió Wong de una manera un tanto grosera, dirigiendole una mirada molesta al hombre de cabellos canos.- También conocido como Zelretch del Kaleidoscope, el mayor troll existente en el Omniverso.

En vez de molestarse, Zelretch sonrió con gusto ante los títulos con los que fue llamado.- Estas en todo lo correcto asistente- le dijo a Wong, antes de ver a todos los presentes con esa sonrisa tan perturbadora suya.- Ahora, ¿quien esta listo para una historia sobre uno de los 5 Grandes? Los heroes mas grandes en el Omniverso.

Poco sabían los héroes en lo que se habían metido.

 **XXX**

 _Y corte._

 _Se que algunos se estarán preguntando, ¿que me fume?_

 _Ni yo sabría decirles._

 _Bueno, para los que no saben quien es Zelretch, de una vez les digo que no es un personaje de Marvel. Si desean saber más sobre el los impulsó a investigar, su historia es interesante en mi opinión._

 _Próximo capítulo comienza la historia, y las reacciones serán muy entretenidas._

 _Hasta la próxima._


	2. Chapter 1

_¿Como estan querido público?_

 _Como lo pidieron, aqui esta el segundo capítulo del Viendo, donde la historia verdadera comenzará._

 _Pero antes hay que contestar algunas preguntas._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Si el solo prologo te parece interesante te prometo que no te vas a decepcionar._

 _ **Hitsuzen278:**_ _La razón por lo de Reed es que quería darle motivos a Sue para dejarlo sin arrepentimiento alguno. La idea de Zelretch como mediador se me ocurrió mucho antes de empezar a escribir, y es que tienes que admitir que de todos los personajes posibles Zelretch es el que más provecho sacará de esto si es que puede trollear cuanto ser pueda. Aquí tienes el verdadero primer capitulo amigo mio._

 _ **Uzu(Guest):**_ _De todas las opciones posibles Zelretch me pareció el más divertido a la hora mostrar esta historia. Veo que el misterio de los 5 Grandes te carcome, no te preocupes que con el tiempo los voy a revelar a todos, aunque dejame decirte que acertaste con varios._

 _ **Guest(2):**_ _Well, here is the chapter._

 _ **kakaroto22:**_ _Zelretch es EL troll, tenia que ponerlo si o si._

 _ **The One(Guest):**_ _Hasta las cenizas. No te preocupes por Susan que conforme la historia progrese podrá desembotellar todos esos sentimientos acumulados. Los 5 Grandes serán revelados pronto, no desesperes; aunque debes de darte un aplauso por el descifrar a un par de ellos._

 _ **Sombra-Solitaria:**_ _Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, espero y sigas disfrutando de esta historia en el futuro._

 _ **Metalero Anarkista**_ _: Pues aqui estan amigo mio._

 _ **Hyakki Yako:**_ _Sin duda Zelretch sera de los que más se diviertan aquí. Y lamento decirte que no, esas ideas simplemente no puedo combinarlas._

 _Sin más con la historia._

 **XXX**

Un silencio tenso se formó en el aula después de la propuesta de Zelretch. Varios aún trataban de procesar el hecho del par de varitas mágicas flotando en el aire, otros tratando de hallarle sentido a las palabras que dijo.

-¿Los 5 Grandes?- preguntó una Ms Marvel un tanto confusa.

-Así es pequeña- le contestó Zelretch como un adulto a un niño.- Los 5 héroes más grandes del Omniverso. Todos son individuos cuyas hazañas resuenan en toda la creación.

-¿Y nos vas a contar una historia de uno ellos?- pidió saber Stark.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque conociendolo se va a nutrir de nuestra desesperación- contesto Dr Strange un tanto tajante.- Eso es lo que él hace.

-Por favor Stephen, creeme cuando te digo que no vengo con alguna intención maligna- dijo Zelretch, pero su sonrisa traicionaba sus palabras.

Viendo la expresión incrédula de Stephen, Sapphire se dispuso a hablar.- Dr Strange, por favor confíe en el creador. A pesar de su reputación de troll, nuestras intenciones de traerlos aquí son puras.

Stephen no dijo nada, pero su mirada estaba fijada en Zelretch, retandolo a hacer algo.

El troll ni se molestó en decir nada, solo le devolvía la mirada a Stephen, su sonrisa traviesa aún presente.

Dando un bufido, Stephen se fue a sentar a uno de los pupitres, Wong siguiéndolo.

Viendo que el hombre no representaba amenaza alguna para nadie, el resto de héroes se fue a sentar también, era una suerte que el aula fuera de enorme tamaño.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron sentados, Johnny fue el primero en darse cuenta de algo.

-¿Dónde está Spider-Man?- les pregunto a todos los presentes.- Se suponía que Strange invitó a varios al Sanctum Sanctorum

Varios bufaron en molestia ante la simple mención del heroe aracnido, pero otros concordaron con Johnny y lo empezaron a buscar con la mirada.

-¿Para que quieres a ese fantoche aquí?- cuestiono Namor con malhumor.- Conociéndolo seguro ya nos hubieran matado por una de sus payasadas.

Varios le dirigieron miradas de molestia al atlante por ese comentario.

-Cuida tu lengua Namor- aconsejo Thor, el enojo palpable en su voz.- El Hombre de las Arañas es el guerrero más noble y puro con el que me encontrado. Su valentía supera con creces la tuya.

Namor le dirigió una mirada de ira a Thor, pero al ser el blanco de varias miradas furibundas mejor no dijo nada y lo dejo ahí.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si proseguimos?- preguntó Tony en un intento de romper el hielo, antes de ver de vuelta a Zelretch.- ¿Que tal si nos cuentas mi historia?

Ese comentario descolocó a todos por completo.

-¿Tu historia?- cuestiono Natasha con cierta burla en su voz.- Si mal no recuerdas Stark, dijo que nos iba a mostrar la historia de uno de los heroes mas grandes del Omniverso. Obviamente hablaba de Steve.

-Um...hola. Nosotros detuvimos a Galactus la primera vez que vino a la Tierra- comentó Johnny.- Y regularmente hacemos de mediadores en tratos paz entre planetas rivales. Obviamente será sobre alguno de nosotros.

-Nosotros salvamos a toda una raza en peligro de extinción- comentó esta vez Scott en tono orgulloso.

-Querrás decir que YO salvé a una raza en peligro de extinción- dijo esta vez Hope.- Tú por tu parte casi destruyes el planeta en el proceso Y mataste al hombre que te enseño a controlar tus poderes.

Scott hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quitarse su vizor y quemarle la cara a la pelirroja menor en la habitación. Sus intenciones fueron captadas tanto por Jean como por Emma, quienes solo vieron al hombre con enojo, sin siquiera notar que la otra lo veia tambien.

-Hechicero Supremo- fue todo lo que dijo Stephen por su parte.

-Dios del Trueno- esta vez fue el turno de Thor.

-Hulk- término Bruce Banner con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Pfff-

Ante ese sonido, todos devolvieron su atención a Zelretch, el cual parecía aguantarse la risa.

-¡Jajajajaja!- se rió sonoramente el hombre, ganándose miradas molestas de todos los presentes.

-¿Algo que decir troll?- preguntó Stephen un tanto molesto.

Pero Zelretch no dejaba de reírse, es más, lo hizo con mayor fuerza- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

La molestia de los héroes iba en aumento, y viendo que su creador no iba a parar de reír por un buen tiempo, Sapphire se dispuso a actuar.

-¡Sapphire Punch!- grito la varita, antes de estrellarse estruendosamente contra la cabeza de Zelretch, en efecto estrellando a este mismo contra el suelo.

Esta vez fue el turno de los héroes de estallar en una poderosa carcajada.

Zelretch se recompuso rápido y volteo la mirada para fulminar a Sapphire, quien se mantenia estoica.

-* _Coff*_ Bueno, ahora que ese tema esta de lado, podemos seguir con nuestra conversación- dijo Zelretch en un tono de negocios, como si nada hubiera pasado en los últimos 5 minutos.- Y no, ninguno de ustedes es parte de los 5 Grandes- aclaro, deleitándose con las miradas que le mandaban.- Aunque...la señorita Summers lo conoce- dijo de forma misteriosa el hechicero.

Ante ese comentario, todos voltearon la mirada a una confusa Hope, quien no tenía idea de cómo procesar esa información.

-¿Yo? ¿De verdad?- preguntó incrédula la joven del futuro.

-Así es- contestó Zelretch con una sonrisa cómplice.- Tu padre te contó un poco sobre él cuando vieron una estatua de este mismo.

-Además, es el objeto de tus fantasias mas salvajes cada noche- aporto la varita roja en tono coqueto.- Que jovencita masa pe…-

-¡CALLATE!- gritó una Hope sumamente molesta...y roja de la vergüenza. Hope había entendido de quien se trataba, pero con las palabras que la varita roja decía no tuvo tiempo de poner una expresión de shock.

-¡Ruby!- regaño el hombre, habiendo dicho el nombre de la varita roja finalmente.- No tenias porque decir eso- dijo con una expresión seria en su rostro, antes de volver a poner su sonrisa.- Todavía. Espera un poco más y dejaremos a muchas personas más en evidencia- dijo con saña.

-Ojojojo. Usted es maligno creador~- dijo Ruby en tono cantarín.

-Hermana, Creador. Nuestros invitados se están impacientando nuevamente- les dijo Sapphire a ambos.

-No es que esto no sea interesante Bub, pero si quería ver un drama de colegiala puesta en evidencia me hubiera quedado en la escuela- comentó Logan un tanto aburrido.

El resto de los héroes se veían un tanto cohibidos al hablar de la vida personal de una adolescente, así que decidieron en su lugar ver a Zelretch con molestia. Mientras Laura, Spidergirl y Ms Marvel le daban palmadas en la espalda a una muy avergonzada Hope.

Zelretch volvio a bufar de la exasperacion, antes de dirigirle una mirada a Ruby y Sapphire.- Pongan el archivo- nada mas les dijo.

-Habilidad Secreta: ¡Activada!- exclamaron tanto Ruby como Sapphire, antes de que la primera se fuera la parte donde un proyector iría hasta el fondo del aula y la segunda se quedara a un lado de Zelretch, unos altoparlantes surgiendo del listón azul que le permitía flotar

-Fascinante- murmuró por la bajo Reed, viendo detenidamente a los acompañantes de Zelretch.

-Lo que están por ver ocurrirá dentro de unas 3 semanas en el futuro, yo que ustedes no me querría perder para nada- les aviso Zelretch con una sonrisa desquiciada.- Veran imagenes a tiempo "real" de lo pasa y hasta podremos oir los pensamientos de todos, con la excelente narración de James Earl Jones para algunas situaciones.

Eso se ganó miradas extrañadas de todos por mucho.

Apuntando hacia la pizarra, Ruby dejó rodar una especie de película.

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 _ **Niñeros Por Obligación**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

-¿Capítulo 1? ¿Veremos esto como una serie de televisión?- cuestionó Johnny, aunque todos estaban tan absortos en la proyección que nadie le puso atención.

 **Algo le decía a Spiderman que no debía entrar a la mansión**

 **-** ¿Spider-Man?- cuestionó incrédulo Pym.

-¡¿Me estas diciendo que ese fantoche es uno de esos 5 Grandes?!- exclamó un iracundo Namor.- ¡Imperius Rex!

No es que alguien más estuviera mejor.

Muchos se encontraban incrédulos.

Cerca de por donde se sentó Hope, Spidergirl veía a su amiga con enojo, con toque de traicion.

-¡¿Te gusta Spider-Man?!- le grito a la pelirroja en tono molesto.- ¡Yo lo había reclamado primero!

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos los héroes en la sala sin excepción.

-Oh dios- dijo un Bruce Banner un tanto verde, y no era por que se estuviera por convertir en Hulk.

-Es todo. Se irá directamente a The Raft- declaró Barton, varios no pudiendo evitar asentir en acuerdo.

Johnny Storm por su parte tenía los ojos como platos.- No se si sentirme enojado con él o darle mis respetos- murmuró en voz baja el rubio.

-¡Jajaja!- Thor dejó salir una verdadera carcajada, ganándose miradas extrañadas de parte de muchos.- Conquistando los corazones de un par de jóvenes doncellas al mismo tiempo. Sin duda el Hombre de las Arañas se merece su título de Amazing- declaró con un poco de orgullo el dios.

-En cuanto todo este circo termine llevaremos a las chicas con psicólogo- declaró seria Natasha.- Y a la Araña le daremos una orden de restricción. Por nada del mundo podrá acercarse a un menor de edad.

-¿No crees que es un poco excesivo?- preguntó Susan.

-¿Acaso tu le confiarias las vidas de tus hijos a ese demente?- contratación Barton.

-Pues confiamos en Stark una vez y…- la rubia dejó la frase al aire, pero fue suficiente como para que toda la discusión se acallara.

 **y no era su sentido arácnido, una sensación compartida por Logan.**

 **-** ¿Que haces tu ahí?- pregunto un confundido Tony a Arma-X.

 **-** ¿Y cómo diablos voy a saberlo?- repuso el mutante.- Es en el futuro "genio".

 **Habían terminado de subyugar una pequeña de AIM y beber en un bar como festejo,**

-¿El insecto bebé?- preguntó Scott un tanto confundido. No importa cuanto desprecie a la araña, siempre lo había visto como alguien más de sodas para festejar.

-Solo en algunas ocasiones. Principalmente cuando tiene un mal día- dijo Johnny como si nada, antes de poner una expresión preocupada.- _¿En que te metiste Peter?_

 **por lo que decidieron regresar en paz al centro de operaciones que los Avengers tenían. Recibieron anteriormente a través de sus intercomunicadores la noticia de que sus colegas estaban haciendo frente a Kang El Conquistador,**

-Oh no- dijo Tony, fastidio ante la situación que tendrían que lidiar.

 **por lo que dedujeron que ningún exabrupto había ocurrido cuando ninguna muestra de destrucción era notable,**

-Ok. Eso es raro- admitió Carol Danvers.

 **sino que un gran silencio que los incomodaba suplantaba su lugar.**

 **-Por qué tengo la sensación de que vamos a arrepentirnos si llegamos a abrir las puertas? – murmuró Peter.**

 **-** ¿Sentido Arácnido?- sugirió Sue en voz baja.

Todos se encontraban al borde de sus asientos por lo que podría pasar.

 **-Odio decir esto, pero siento lo mismo- tras olfatear el aire, respondió Wolverine.**

 **-** Si lo puedo olfatear significa que la cosa es real- dijo Logan, con Laura asintiendo en afirmación.

 **-Sabes qué es lo peor? Que no puedo escuchar nad…- comenzó a decir la araña, siendo interrumpido cuando un vidrio roto y un llanto resonó hasta ellos.**

Ante el llanto, las mujeres presentes sintieron los pelos de punta.

 **-Algún día dejarás de llamar a la desgracia? – cuestionó Arma X, sacando sus garras y pateando las puertas, solo para quedarse tieso ante lo que tenía delante.**

Y todos en la sala se quedaron igual.

 **Al menos unas tres decenas de infantes no mayores de seis años miraban asustados a los dos recién llegados, los cuales estaban en silencio tratando de analizar lo que pasaba allí. Unos largos segundos transcurrieron hasta que se dieron cuenta al notar los pequeños trajes y el hecho de que Kang había sido la última persona que estuvo en la mansión.**

-Imperius Rex- aprovechando la conmoción, Johnny utilizó la frase de Namor.

-Oh dios- susurró Steve.

Nadie daba crédito ante lo que veían.

Inconscientemente, Natasha derramó un par de lágrimas, al ver a una niña pequeña de cabellos rojo entre el grupo.- _Llena de inocencia.-_

-¡Somos nosotros!- exclamó Jean Grey.

 **Spiderman divisó a cada niño que tenía delante, percatándose de quienes eran y preguntándose cómo algunos de ellos llegaron allí, pero dejando de lado rápidamente ese pensamiento al ver una niña de ropas verdes y doradas sollozar al lado de una destruida mesa de vidrio por causa de un reconocido martillo.**

 **-Thor! Qué crees que estás haciendo!? – la araña exclamó, corriendo velozmente hasta la jovencita y revisar que no tuviese algún corte para luego alzarla en sus brazos contra su pecho.**

Al ver la forma protectora en la que Peter cargaba a la pequeña, Sue no pudo evitar el sentirse triste por el hombre, al recordar la infinidad de veces en las que hombe le había confesada que soñaba formar una familia propia.

 **-Yo no hice nada! Todo es culpa de Loki, estoy seguro de que ella uso su mag…! – quiso decir el infantil dios del trueno mientras pataleaba.**

Muchos voltearon a ver entre lo mostrado en la pantalla y a un avergonzado Dios del Trueno.

-El parecido es sorprendente- admitió Vision, aun tratando de procesar como es que hasta el adquirió un cuerpo infantil.

 **-No mientras, muchachito. Por intentar lastimar a tu hermana, te quitaré tu martillo! – dejó en claro Peter para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a Logan quien se debatía si todo esto se debía a una gran borrachera.**

 **-** Ojala sea eso- admitió Stark.

Varios otros se rieron ante la amenaza de la Araña en la pantalla.

-Por favor- bufo Sam.- Si el Cap apenas y pudo levantarlo el insecto no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

-Solo hay que esperar el verlo fallar- dijo un sardónico Namor.

 **-No puedes quitármelo, no eres digno! Mi padre me lo dijo! – intentando ocultar a Mjolnir, el rubio gritó con su voz aflautada.**

-Bien podría pasar como la niña en la imagen del bloqueador solar- se rió por lo bajo Barton, pero aun así ganándose una mirada enfurecida del Dios del Trueno.

 **-Y crees que golpear a niñas te hace digno? No lo creo, Thor. Ahora me quedaré con esto hasta que todo se solucione- declaró definitivamente Spiderman tras quitarle el martillo, lo que asombró a cada uno de ellos, y dejarlo en lo alto de una alacena al lado de una caja de cereales.**

 **-** Lo...Lo hizo- dijo Wasp, no pudiendo creer lo que acaba de presenciar.

-Wow- fue todo lo que Bruce Banner pudo vocalizar.

-Por las barbas de Odin- dijo Thor.

Dejando su pelea de lado por un momento, tanto Spidergirl como Hope vieron la imagen de Spider-Man con corazones en los ojos.

 **Las niñas del inmenso grupo miraban al arácnido como el mayor héroe de todos,**

Ante esto, un par de los hombres presentes gruñeron en rabia, mientras las mujeres que eran mostradas se avergonzaron un poco.

 **mientras que con los varones ocurrían reacciones dispares. Al ver en inconveniente que tenían delante, Logan decidió lavarse las manos lo más rápido posible y tomar la decisión que creyó más provechosa y ventajera.**

-Como siempre- dijo Kitty por lo bajo, siendo que sus compañeros de equipo concordaron con ella.

Logan tuvo la dignidad de ignorar el comentario.

 **-No pienso cuidarlas, suficiente tuve con Laura, Kitty y Jubilee.**

-¿Perdona?- preguntaron las susodichas un tanto mosqueadas.

Logan esta vez aunque sea tuvo la dignidad como para verse incómodo bajo sus miradas.

 **Tú te encargarás de ellas y yo de los mocosos, con suerte esto pasará pronto. Muévanse ustedes, nos vamos al toro lado de la mansión! – ordenó velozmente el mutante, sonriendo orgulloso por deshacerse de lo que él pensaba un problema.**

-¡Logan!- les recriminaron varias de las mujeres presentes.- No se le gritan así a los niños.

-Con todo gusto los dejo bajo su cuidado- contestó el gruñon

-¿Y cuidar a unos mocosos problemáticos? Olvídalo- le dijo She-Hulk.

-¡Oye!- le reclamaron indignados los caballeros.

-¡¿Acaso estas demente?!- le recrimino Widow esta vez.- ¡¿Como se te ocurre dejarnos con ese payaso?!

Logan la miró molesto, pero por razones distintas a las que la mayoria pensaria.- En primera, el payaso es Wade- expuso el ser longevo, antes de poner una expresión más intimidatoria.- En segunda, JAMÁS vuelvas a hablar así de la araña- dijo en forma de rugido.- Lo que te hicieron contigo en la Sala Roja no se compara en NADA a lo que él ha sufrido.

Todos se quedaron estáticos ante esto, jamás habiendo esperando que Logan de todas las personas defendiera a Spidey.

 **-Qué? No! Aguarda!...Juro que te pondré un maldito collar anti pulgas, Logan! – alzando su puño como lo haría Dr. Doom, prometió dramáticamente, provocando risitas en las niñas.**

Ante ese último comentario, varios no pudieron evitar el reírse del canadiense.

-Y justo cuando te defiendo araña- gruño molesto Logan.

-Se parece un poco a Victor si soy honesto- admitió un impresionado Reed.

-¡Ahora con el capítulo dos!- exclamó un divertido Zelretch.- Pero antes, un par de visitas mas no vendria nada mal- y justo como lo dijo el mago, un resplandor invadió la sala por un momento, trayendo consigo a nuevas personas.- Oh, esto será tan divertido.

 **XXX**

 _Y corte._

 _He aquí el primer capítulo gente, espero haber alcanzado sus expectativas._

 _Bueno bueno, ¿quienes creen que son los nuevos invitados?_

 _¿Les gustaron las conversaciones entre los personajes?_

 _Debo de admitir que fue muy gracioso el escribir el como todos trataron de adivinar la identidad de uno de los 5 Grandes._

 _¿La parte de Hope? Ni yo ni Ruby nos pudimos contener._

 _Cualquier duda que tengan dejenmela y trataré de contestarle sin dar tantos spoilers como sea posible._

 _Nos vemos._


	3. Chapter 2

_Buenas. EL dia de hoy les traigo el tercer capítulo de está Viendo, espero y lo disfruten. Sus palabras de aliento son lo que me impulsa a escribir._

 _A contestar preguntas._

 _ **Guest**_ _(hermano, si fueras tan amable de dejar un nombre te lo agradeceria): Muchas gracias._

 _ **Hyakki Yako:**_ _Me alegra mucho el escuchar eso. Con el ritmo no te preocupes, a lo mucho me tardo un dia y medio para los capítulos(es que hay que tener en cuenta la universidad y eso)_

 _ **Metalero Anarkista:**_ _Pues tenemos un largo camino que recorrer amigo mio._

 _ **Hitsuzen278**_ _: Pues bueno, la mayoría de los héroes apenas y se toman tiempo en interactuar con Spidey. Pues bueno, e aqui el capitulo para que lo averigues. Creeme, cuando sean los capitulos con Hope en estos, un nuevo tono de rojo será descubierto._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Veo que el misterio sobre los 5 Grandes es enorme. Bueno, hoy averiguaras quienes llegaron. Lo de Spider-Gwen lo tendré en cuenta, nada es seguro._

 _ **Tenshin Jin:**_ _Asi es, los 5 Grandes no solo se limitan a personajes de comics, hay personajes de anime y manga tambien._

 _ **Sombra-Solitaria:**_ _Bueno amigo mio, eh aqui el capitulo._

 _Ahora sí, vamos con la historia!_

 **XXX**

El brillo en la sala había muerto, y cuando todos habían abierto sus ojos de nueva cuenta, 3 nuevas féminas habían llegado.

-¡Loki!- exclamó Thor al ver a su hermana ahí presente. Si bien aún le confundía el por que últimamente se había apegado a esa forma femenina, el estaba bien con eso.

-Felicia- dijo por su parte Matt al haber captado el ritmo cardíaco de la infame ladrona vestida de gato.

-¡Julia!- dijo una Anya feliz al ver a su predecesora presente también.

Loki y Felicia inmediatamente buscaron una maner de escapar mientras Julia trataba de alejarse de ambas.

-Alto ahí- dijo Zelretch, no solo al par de villanas, sino también a los héroes los cuales se encontraban dispuestos a combatir.

Como si se tratase de una señal, varias correas salieron de las sillas donde los héroes se sentaban y los regresaron a estas mismas, incluso a los pesos pesados como Thor o Capitana Marvel.

Las recién llegadas por su parte recibieron un destello en sus ojos.

-Listo- dijo un satisfecho Zelretch.

Sorprendentemente, las chicas simplemente se fueron a sentar por alguna parte de la gran aula.

Viendo las miradas extrañadas que los héroes le dirigian, Zelretch procedió a explicar.- Usando una versión demasiado reducida del Kaleidoscope, magia que en simples palabras permite la conexión con universos alternos, he transferido a la mente de estas señoritas el conocimiento de todo lo que ha pasado en esta aula desde que llegaron- les dijo simplemente, antes de darle la señal a Ruby para proseguir.

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 **Suspirando por su derrota, Peter miró por un segundo a la diosa en sus brazos con sus lentes blancas, para posteriormente dejarla en un sofá junto a unas mini Scarlet Witch y Emma Frost, yéndose a buscar una escoba y barrer los vidrios que Thor había roto.**

-Bueno, si ser héroe no le sirve Spidey siempre podría ser una excelente ama de casa- dijo con un poco de diversión Stark. Si bien era cierto que aún se encontraba conmocionado de que Spider-Man de todas las personas era parte de esos dichosos 5 Grandes, aún se podía sacar un par de risas a sus expensas.

Ese comentario se ganó un par de risas entre divertidas las crueles, además de un par de bufidos ante la inmadurez del billonario.

 **El héroe podía sentir las fijas miradas que Black Widow y X-23 le daban, sintiéndose incómodo un instante**

- _Eso no está bien-_ pensaron los susodichas. Si bien era cierto que cualquier niño de 5 años se sentiría incómodo en la presencia de un extraño, la firma en la ambas pequeñas miraban a Spider-Man parecían más calculadoras de lo que deberían de ser, más...profesionales.

 **pero dejando la sensación de lado para saludarlas amistosamente mientras embolsaba los vidrios y se llevaba el armazón de la mesa a la acera con rapidez.**

 **-Bueno…eh…me reconocen? – con duda, indagó el tótem araña a sus diminutas colegas.**

 **Sus cabezas se movieron lateralmente al mismo tiempo que fruncían los ceños en un intento de recordar. Un gemido escapó de la boca del adulto, quien se rascó la nuca y tomó asiento delante de todas ellas.**

 **-Bien, entonces me presentaré. Soy su amistoso vecino Spiderman! – con un tono alegre dijo su nombre, divirtiéndolas.**

-¿Tiene que decir ese estupido titulo cada vez que se presenta?- pregunto Bobbi Morse con molestia.

-Es parte de su encanto- dijo una Feliz sonriente. Si bien no se había topado con el hombre que movía su mundo en un largo tiempo, siempre traía una sonrisa a su rostro el escuchar una de sus bromas.

-Además- continuó Matt esta vez- de los MUCHOS títulos que tiene, es el mejor para tratar con una situación involucrando niños.

Varios tuvieron que asentir en acuerdo a esto.

 **-Somos arañas también! Viva el equipo araña! – una joven Jessica Drew proclamó luego de señalar a Natasha y Julia.**

Las susodichas se avergonzaron ante la actitud que tenían en la pantalla, y trataron de encogerse en sus asientos.

 **-Las avispas son mejores! – protestó Janet con una faneca.**

Janet por su parte no pudo evitar una leve risa ante la energética niña que era.

Pym por su parte la vio molesto, mas no dijo nada.

- _Demasiadas personas presentes-_ pensó de forma calculadora, planeando confrontar a Janet en cuanto tuvieran tiempo a solas.

Lo que el original Ant-Man no noto, era la mirada de soslayo que le dirigió Zelretch.

 **-A mí me gustan los gatitos- una peliblanca con disfraz felino susurró.**

 **-** Soy tan tierna- dijo Felicia divertida.

 **-Pájaros! – las versiones aniñadas de Jean Grey y Bobbi Morse gritaron.**

Y sus contrapartes adultas solo se ruborizaron.

 **-Magia es mejor que todo eso- Wanda aclaró junto a Loki.**

 **-Arriba las rubias! – alegó Carol junto a Sue y Emma, sorprendiendo un poco a Peter por la nueva actitud de la mutante.**

La Reina Blanca no pudo evitar alzar una ceja. Recordaba bien su infancia y nunca había sido tan feliz como se mostraba en la proyección.

Scott, al ver el comportamiento no solo de Jean, sino también de Emma, gruño un poco en molestia.

 **-Viva nosotras! – sin nada que utilizar para distinguirse, clamó una alta Jennifer Walters que abrazaba a Medusalith y Laura Kinney.**

Ante esto los presentes simplemente se rieron.

-Un descanso entre crisis y crisis nos ayuda mucho- observó Tony.

 **-Ya niñas…no tienes que discutir quién es mejor que la otra, todas con especiales a su manera. Vale? – habló Spiderman, logrando tranquilizarlas a todas menos a cierta pelirroja y morena que seguían vigilándolo.**

 **-Por qué usas una máscara? – Sue Storm cuestionó.**

-Porque jamás se ha podido tomar algo en serio- comentó una Black Widow un tanto amarga.

-Porque si las damas ven su cara no podrían evitar el babear- comento Felicia al mismo tiempo, riendose en secreto de los pequeños sonrojos de parte de Spidergirl y Hope.

 **-Para proteger mi identidad…- suavemente replicó el hombre.**

-Y pensar que Stark una vez nos quería encerrar por eso mismo- comentó en tono lúdico Matt Murdock.

El mencionado se vio levemente agitado por esto, mas no dijo nada.

 **-No entiendo- X-23 murmuró por lo bajo, luciendo confundida.**

 **-** ¡Es tan linda!- chillo la protegida de Carol, dejando sordos a un par de los presentes.

Todos la voltearon a ver raro, mas adquirieron expresiones confusas al ver a la pakistaní escribir a toda marcha en un cuaderno.

-Oh no- susurro Carol al saber ya que es lo que estaba escribiendo su pupila.- ¡Kamala! ¡No es tiempo para escribir una de tus historias!

-¡No puedo evitarlo!- dijo la chica a la defensiva como si fuera un adicto.- Mi precioso…- murmuró a la par que abrazaba su cuaderno en contra de su pecho.

-¿Historias?- vocalizando la duda en las mentes de gran parte de los presentes, Bruce Banner cuestionó.

Spidergirl, Hope y Capitana Marvel solo dieron un suspiro cansino antes de contestar.

-Kamala tiene el fetiche de escribir historias de todos nosotros en diversas situaciones que rayan desde lo cómico hasta lo romántico- explicó Anya, para después poner una expresión molesta.- Luego las sube en la red para ganar más seguidores.

La joven en cuestión recibió miradas planas de todos los presentes, más está en cambio les bufó como si fuera un gato.

 **-Si la gente mala no puede ver mi cara, entonces no pueden lastimar a la gente que quiero- explicó pacientemente el arácnido.**

Todo el humor en la sala se callo de inmediato, y nuevamente Tony Stark no pudo evitar el sentirse mal consigo mismo.

 **-Nosotras somos malas? – Felicia dijo con la misma inocencia que solía utilizar cuando era adulta e intentaba escapar.**

La peliblanca en el aula lo reconoció, y solo pudo asentir.

 **-No, no lo son- contestó el héroe, tragándose la incertidumbre tras ver a la ladrona, la diosa y la Reina Blanca.**

Estas mismas tuvieron la dignidad de revolverse incomodas en sus asientos.

-Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que yo he hecho algo- reconoció Loki.

 **-Entonces podemos ver tu cara! – Wasp clamó, señalándolo con un dedo.**

Hope y Anya rápidamente centraron toda su atención en la pantalla.

 **-Mmh…no lo sé- con un semblante dudoso al recordar que no era muy bienvenido para ellas, Spiderman comentó.**

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para algunas.

 **-Pero dijiste que éramos buenas…- el acento ruso de Black Widow se oyó por lo bajo.**

 **-Nos mentiste? – la telépata con una fuerza cósmica en su interior, preguntó triste.**

 **-Qué! No! Yo no mentí! – replicó el héroe, negando con las manos.**

-Ya casi lo rompen- reconoció Johnny.

 **-Pero no nos quieres mostrar tu cara- la reina de los Inhumanos recordó.**

 **-Acaso hicimos algo malo? – acongojada, Emma Frost cuestionó.**

 **-Cómo se les ocurre eso? Ustedes son las mejores! Ya quisieran algunas ser como ustedes! – desesperado, trató de calmarlas la araña.**

Varios se empezaron a reír ante los inútiles intentos de la araña por no querer mostrar la cara, aunque mentirian si dijeran que no estaban interesados en saber quién era el hombre detrás de la máscara.

 **Las pequeñas manos de Julia y Loki se aferraron a los brazos del tótem arácnido, jalándolo con fuerza para que este baje la vista y las vea directamente a las caras que enseñaban un semblante similar a un perrito mojado. Spiderman solo se cuestionaba cómo fue que terminó en esta situación, para luego maldecir su suerte y a Logan.**

-¿Y yo que hice ahora?- cuestionó el gruñon.

-No se- dijo con sarcasmo Johnny.- ¿Dejarlo con más de una docena de adorables niñas talvez?

 **-Queremos ver tu cara! – gritó Julia con su traje de Madame Web mientras la diosa asentía.**

-Esto es un tanto insólito- reconoció la mujer conectada a la Red, la diosa asintiendo junto a ella.

 **-Yo…- quiso decir Spidey, pero callándose cuando trece niñas más se le engancharon a los brazos.**

 **-Por favoooooooooooorrrrrr! – las quince aturdieron a la araña, quien gimió derrotado ante tanta ternura manipuladora.**

-Jamás falla- reconocieron unos derrotados Johnny y Ben, al recordar a Valeria y los experimentos que terminaban realizando debido a esta misma.

 **-Está bien! Pero necesito mis brazos para eso- pidió el adulto, siendo soltado al mismo tiempo que era rodeado por unas emocionadas infantes.**

El momento de la verdad se acercaba, y todos se encontraban al borde de sus asientos.

 **Maldiciendo a cualquier deidad que se empeñe en arruinar su vida,**

Zelretch discretamente se rió un poco por eso.

 **procedió a quitarse lenta, muy lentamente la máscara,**

-¡Ya quítate la maldita máscara!- grito Ms Marvel, no pudiendo aguantar la expectación.

 **gozando del suspenso que generaba en las versiones infantiles de esas mujeres que poco se esforzaban en ocultar el disgusto que sentían hacia él.**

Y de nuevo, para varias mujeres fue como un balde de agua fría, reconociendo que pueden ser un tanto crueles con el insecto de vez en cuando.

 **Viendo que era suficiente, se quitó por completo parte de su disfraz, revelando su rostro y haciendo que todas ellas lo viesen asombradas.**

-Por las barbas de Odin- dijo Loki, relamiéndose los labios ante lo que veía.

Un poco de saliva salía de los labios de unas inmoviles Anya y Hope, quienes tenian unas expresiones bobas en sus rostros.

Gran parte de la sección femenina del grupo veían a la pantalla con unos enormes sonrojos en sus rostros. No lo podían negar, Spider-Man era guapo.

Felicia por su parte solo ronroneaba ante la imagen de su amor.

-Ara~ Pero que pensamientos más oscuros tienen- dijo Ruby en voz juguetona.

Todos inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Ruby con miradas atónitas y unos muy notorios sonrojos.

Más la varita ignoró todas esas miradas y continuó.- Ahora que lo pienso bien, ninguna de ustedes lleva algo debajo de sus trajes superceñidos- el calor en las caras de varias mujeres aumentó debido a ese comentario.- ¡Jajajaja!- se rió el ser.

El troll por su parte solo se pudo reír en voz baja junto a su creación.

Sapphire bajo su "cabeza" en señal de vergüenza y negó con esta misma.

 **-Contentas? Acaso les quité el aire? – se burló Spiderman.**

-Sí- contestó honestamente Laura.

Wolverine hizo una expresión como si se hubiera atragantado con algo, antes de ver a su clon/hija incrédulo, y luego maldecir en su mente a la araña.

 **No recibió ninguna respuesta, solo las pudo ver cómo se reunían y hablaban por lo bajo mientras reían tras darle pequeños vistazos, lo que incomodó por completo a la araña.**

-Es un tanto cruel cuando hacen eso- reconoció Sam.

-Ah la secundaria- concordo Barton.

 **De hecho, él estaba cuestionándose si haberse quedado en la soledad de su apartamento no era mejor.**

 **-Antes de que sigan riéndose, quiero decirles que no utilicen sus poderes. No quiero que se lastimen, entendido? – con gentileza, pidió el héroe, recibiendo sonrisas y asentimientos que tranquilizaron sus nervios.**

 **-** _Podría ser buen material para un padre_ \- reconoció Jean en su mente, antes de sonrojarse por lo que había pensado.

 **-Sí…- refutó la peliblanca, pidiendo su nombre de manera sutil.**

 **-Peter. Me llamo Peter, Felicia- contestó el susodicho.**

-Peter...Peter...Peter- dijo The Wasp en tono pensativo.- De alguna parte me suena el nombre.

Varios estuvieron en acuerdo con ella, pero cuando trataban de recordar con más fuerza una migraña los atacaba.

 **-Sí, Peter! – feliz, alegó la diminuta gata, volviendo a reírse con las demás.**

 **-Bueno…al menos espero que Logan esté sufriendo…**

-Ay no- dijo el susodicho al ya sentir a la calamidad acercarse.

 **\- murmuró el Parker mientras se dirigía a la cocina a prepararles algo a las rejuvenecidas heroínas.**

' _ **BOOM!'**_

 **-No quiero ni saber que produjo eso, después de todo Logan los eligió a ellos- por lo bajo dijo la araña al mismo tiempo que era abrazado por unas asustadas niñas.**

Y de nueva cuenta, las involucradas no pudieron el evitar sonrojarse.

 **Logan vio como los mini héroes caminaban en silencio delante de él, al igual que unos reclusos que volvían a sus celdas de forma sombría.**

-Que descripcion mas sombría- dijo Tony; el junto al resto de los hombres en la grabación veían a Logan con miradas molestas.

Varias de las mujeres presentes solo lo veían con severidad.

-¿Por que a mi?- se cuestionó Logan.

 **Las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente cuando el mutante fue el último en entrar al ala oeste de la mansión, haciendo que los niños lo miren con un toque de temor.**

 **-Quiero mi martillo! – se quejó finalmente Thor.**

-Una vez un niño mimado, siempre un niño mimado- dijo Loki con burla hacia su hermano.

Muchos simplemente se rieron de esto, para acallar inmediatamente ante la mirada de severidad de parte el Dios del Trueno.

 **-Esta es mi casa, por qué tengo que hacerte caso?! – un pequeño Tony Stark cuestionó.**

-Hablando de niños mimados- susurró Matt por lo bajo.

 **-Hulk! – una mini masa de músculos verdes protestó.**

Varios simplemente no pudieron evitar el reír con esto.

 **Muchas quejas más se oyeron provenientes de los miembros de los Fantastic Four, Defenders, X-men, Inhumans y Avengers, lo que terminó por colmar la poca paciencia del longevo ser quien sacó sus garras y los miró depredadoramente.**

 **-Silencio- calmo, pronunció Arma X.**

 **-Pero mi mart…! – quiso lloriquear de nuevo el Asgardiano.**

 **-SILENCIO DIJE! – rugió el mutante, asustando incluso a Hulk.**

Andadas de miradas de muerte fueron dirigidas al mutante de factor curativo, más este olímpicamente las ignoró todas

 **Todos los niños se juntaron en un rincón, temblando de miedo levemente ante la menuda figura feroz.**

 **-Aquí se hará lo que digo! No pelearán! No gritarán! No me molestarán! Y no usarán sus poderes! Si llegan a hacerlo, entonces "SNIKT"! – gritó Logan, moviendo sus garras al final para dar más énfasis.**

 **Algunos comenzaron a juntar lágrimas en sus ojos, excepto un pequeño Black Bolt, quien sumamente asustado abrió su boca y gritó.**

' _ **BOOM!'**_

 **La figura del mutante se encontró estampada cerca de un roble del jardín luego de volar a través de unas desintegradas paredes, llevándolo a la conclusión de que debió de haberse quedado con las mocosas antes de pararse y crujir sus nudillos.**

Un silencio se formó en la sala de nueva cuenta.

Muchas miradas de muerte iban dirigidas a Logan, otros un tanto más aburridos solo esperaban el siguiente capítulo.

-Disculpe, señor Zelretch- llamo Susan a su anfitrión, el cual la volteo a ver un tanto curioso.- No es por ser maleducada pero, ¿dónde está Spider-Man? Esta es su historia después de todo.

Ahora que esa pregunta había sido formulada, muchos se empezaron a preguntar lo mismo.

-El llegará en su momento- contestó de forma misteriosa Zelretch.- Oh miren más invitados.

Por segunda vez, los héroes se tuvieron que tapar la vista.

 **XXX**

 _Y corte._

 _Como se la pasaron querido público presente? Yo espero que muy bien._

 _Bueno, más gente llegó al aula de Zelretch, las últimas integrantes del grupo de rejuvenecidas._

 _Primeros indicios de Kamala anotando todo lo que puede en su cuaderno, y el como varios reaccionaron ante la noticia de la joven._

 _Ruby no pudo evitarlo, y voceo una de las dudas que más me han carcomido a lo largo de los años; por que las mujeres no usan nada debajo del traje? Y no se hagan que ustedes tambien se lo han preguntado en alguna ocasión._

 _Ahora, esto es sobre el horario de las actualizaciones. No se preocupen por eso, a lo mucho me tardo un dia y medio._

 _Ahora, quien creen ustedes que llegó?_

 _Cualquier duda que tengan ponganla en los comentarios y yo tratare de responderla._

 _Nos vemos._


	4. Chapter 3

_**Guest:**_ _Sus comentarios son la fuerza que necesito para seguir._

 _ **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0:**_ _Pues aqui esta!_

 _ **Hyakki Yako:**_ _Ruby es la ley y lo sabes. Ciertamente podría ser puro fanservice, pero me alegra ver que alguien más es honesto respecto a esa duda. Estoy seguro que en ciertos momentos tendré un bloqueo de escritor, pero me comprometi a hacer esta historia(aunque claro, sin descuidar mis otros proyectos)._

 _ **Hitsuzen278:**_ _El nuevo invitado te sorprenderá amigo mio. Y muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, significa mucho viniendo del autor original._

 _ **Tenshin Jin:**_ _Y contigo la cuenta sube a tres, me alegra ver a gente tan honesta por estos rumbos._

 _ **Mandy305(Guest):**_ _Siendote sincero siempre había visto así la relación entre Sue y Reed, así que tan complicado de hacer la escena no fue, aparte de que quería darles razones sólidas a Sue para abandonarlo sin miramientos. Hope, Susan y Silk comadre. Eso será una sorpresa, pero dejame decirte que no todo será color de rosas cuando se enteren que revelaron su identidad sin su consentimiento. Bueno, trato de mantenerlo así, en parte viendo las fallas de mis compañeros en este campo(no los desacredito, pero veo sus fallas que yo trato de evitar)._

 _ **W.M King:**_ _No sabría decirte mi buen. Gracias por tu apoyo._

 _ **Uzu(Guest):**_ _Es triste cuando uno se pone a pensar que los sujetos que tratan de matarlo a diario conocen a Peter más que otros héroes. Peter en más de una ocasión ha demostrado ser tan listo, o hasta mas, que los cabezas de huevo. Si Spider-Man quisiera, su conteo de cabezas sería más grande que el de Punisher. Ya veras quienes irán arribando._

 _ **The One(Guest):**_ _Jessica Alba fue la única razón por la que fue a ver la secuela compadre. Creo que terminaras maldiciendome pero cuando los revele me vas a amar._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Es parte de una pequeña sorpresa que tengo preparada._

 _¡Sin más con el capítulo!_

 **XXX**

Cuando la luz que anunciaba la llegada de los nuevos invitados de Zelretch término, todos quedaron simplemente confundidos.

-¿Que carajos?- preguntó uno de los recién llegados un tanto consternado, antes de voltear a ver a los ya presentes.- ¡Genial! ¡Es mi turno de aparecer!- anuncio el hombre feliz, antes de voltear a ver a la…¿cámara?- _¡Buenas tardes mis queridos seguidores! Soy yo, su mercenario favorito, el único, insuperable, irremediable e insufrible…¡Deadpool!_

-Ay no- lamento Logan. De todas las personas que hubieran podido llegar, el Mercenario Bocazas era su candidato menos preferido.

-No está la araña pero si un payaso mucho mayor- comentó Namor en tono irritable.

-¡Hola Zelretch!- saludo Deadpool al troll que los había traído en primer lugar.

-Hola Wade- saludo por su parte el mago. La verdad era que tanto Zelretch como Deadpool eran muy buenos amigos, y siempre se divertían juntos gastandole bromas a las pobres almas desamparadas en su mira.

-Hombre, no sabes lo bien que se siente estar finalmente aquí- comentó Deadpool, para variar comiendo una chimichanga producto del mago del Kaleidoscope.- El autor se había tardado mucho tiempo en dejarme aparecer- rezongo como un niño pequeño.- _Aunque bueno, no tan pequeño como quien llegó junto a mí-_ pensó con malicia.

Zelretch por su parte sonrió de la misma manera, viendo la expresión estupefacta del individuo que llegó junto a Wade Wilson.

-¿Que paso Spider-Baby?- pregunto Zelretch al otro invitado que trajo.- ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

-¿Señor Stark?- preguntó finalmente el individuo al lado de Deadpool. Por su voz se podía notar que no era mayor de 16.

Todos los presentes, con la excepción del troll, sus creaciones y el Mercenario Bocazas, hicieron una expresión de como si se estuvieran ahogando.

El recién llegado era Peter Parker, si su traje de Spider-Man lo delataba. Aunque, este traje parecia mas...metalico. El símbolo de una enorme araña con el contorno dorado estaba postrado en su pecho. Todos hubieran asumido que se trataba del Peter PArker que algunos querían y la mayoría odiaba, si no fuera por el detalle que era MUCHO más pequeño que el que conocían.

Nadie sabía qué decir o hacer. Todo fue un perpetuo silencio en el cual incluso la caída de un alfiler se hubiera podido percibir por oídos mortales.

O al menos eso fue hasta que...

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- con risas que parecían más de hienas que de humanos, Zelretch, Wade y Ruby se rieron de toda la situación.

Ahí fue cuando todos finalmente pudieron reaccionar.

-¡¿Es esa la Araña?!-

-¡¿Peter?!-

-¡¿Que hace un niño aquí?!-

-¡¿Qué has hecho, Zelretch?!-

Todas esas preguntas fueron lanzadas al mismo tiempo contra el troll y sus cómplices, pero ninguna resonó más fuerte que la formulada por unas muy cabreadas Anya y Hope.

-¡¿QUIEN ES ESTE IMPOSTOR?!- rugieron juntas ambas jóvenes enamoradas del mismo hombre.

Zelretch y el resto se hubieran seguido riendo si no hubiera sido por un insulto muy familiar que creyeron haber oído.

-¡FAKER!-

El troll y sus asistentes tuvieron que mirar a todos lados en pánico, buscando al único que podría gritar esa palabra con tal furia sin comparación alguna.

Al no ver la cabellera rubia de cierto individuo, se relajaron.

- _¿Es tan grande su ego que alcanza hasta aquí?-_ se preguntó un tanto cauteloso el mago antes de poner su expresión relajada de siempre.- Bueno heroes- anuncio Zelretch aclarándose la garganta.- Déjenme presentarles al Peter Parker del Universo 19999. O como yo le digo, el MCU.

-¿Estás diciendo que el niño es una versión joven del Spider-Man que conocemos?- cuestiono T'Challa.

-¡Hablo!- anuncio Deadpool como si fuera un milagro.- ¿Cómo se siente hablar después de 3 capítulos sin decir nada?- cuestiono Wade al líder de Wakanda.

El Rey simplemente lo ignoro cual bufón.

-Así es su Majestad- contestó Sapphire por su creador.

El rey asintió simplemente ante esto antes de resumir su silencio.

-¡Momento! ¡Momento!- gritó el joven Peter Parker del MCU.- ¡¿Que esta pasando aqui?! ¡¿Donde me encuentro yo?! - exigió saber el joven, hiperventilandose en el proceso.

Viendo que el joven estaba por sufrir un ataque de nervios, los héroes decidieron que era mejor el dejarlo respirar. Se notaba que el concepto de nuevos universos era algo completamente nuevo para el.

Para mala suerte de todos los presentes, Ruby no tenía esa clase de tacto. O alguno para empezar.

-¡Ruby Chop!- exclamó la varita roja, antes de estrellarse sin ningún miramiento contra la cabeza del joven.

Todos vieron con miradas incrédulas la escena, no pudiendo procesar muy bien lo que vieron.

Sapphire se acercó al cuerpo caído e inerte del joven Peter Parker, y usando lo que parecía un escáner, vio todos y cada uno de sus signos vitales.

-Hermana, lo noqueaste- le informo a Ruby.- Se quedara asi por un par de horas- esta vez le dijo al resto.

Zelretch se reía un tanto nervioso ante las diversas miradas que recibía, aunque internamente se estuviera muriendo de la risa.

Deadpool y Ruby eran otro caso.

-¡OHOHOHOHOHOHO!- como si fueran un par de señoritas, ambos seres de rojo se reían como si no hubiera mañana.

-Solo sigan con el capítulo- gruño Logan, sin ninguna fuerza ya para enfrentar esto. No es que el resto se encontrarán mejor.

-Claro- concordo Zelretch a la par que invocaba una cama del mismo aire para depositar en esta misma al noqueado héroe.

Wade se fue a sentar junto a su compañero de X-Force, muy a pesar de las protestas amenazas de muerte de este mismo.

Ruby y Sapphire volvieron cada quien a su respectivo lugar antes de que la pizarra volviera a iluminarse.

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 **Las trémulas figuras de las heroínas hizo que Peter dejase de poner galletas en un plato para poder agacharse a la altura de ellas. Sus manos acariciaron las coloridas cabelleras al mismo tiempo que susurraba palabras de calma que poco a poco iban surtiendo efecto en ellas.**

-Ok- comento un sorprendido por lo que estaba por admitir Sam Wilson.- Tenemos que admitir todos los presentes, que parece un padre ahí mismo.

Nadie pudo negar esa declaración, incluso aquellos que todavía guardaban alguna especie de rencor contra la Araña.

 **-Ya se tranquilizaron? – en voz baja habló el Parker.**

 **-Qué fue eso? Están atacandonos? – Jennifer preguntó.**

-Con nuestra suerte me sorprende que no sea eso- comentó la mismísima She-Hulk.

 **-No lo creo…Algo me dice que Logan molestó a Black Bolt- respondió él,**

-¿Es que acaso Spider-Man es algún psíquico del cual no teníamos conocimiento?- pregunto incrédulo Quicksilver.- Casi siempre sabe cuando las cosas están por ir de mal en peor.

-Instinto Aracnido- contestaron muchos.

-Eso y que conoce como actuaria Logan- comento Ororo con un poco de burla a su compañero de equipo.

Muy para la sorpresa de muchos, Logan no gruño en la dirección de Storm, no reaccionó en ninguna manera.

 **poniéndose de pie para posteriormente percatarse que Felicia y Carol se le habían sujetado del cuello mientras Madame Web hundía su cara en su pecho.**

Y de nueva cuenta, las mencionadas se sonrojaron ante esa actitud.

 **-Tenemos miedo, podemos quedarnos así? – la pequeña rubia que tenía sus pies en el aire, le cuestionó.**

 **-Mmh…Está bien, pero miren que llevo leche y galletas para ustedes. Tienen hambre, verdad? – dijo Spiderman, viendo a las demás que parecían ansiosas por ocupar el lugar de las tres niñas que se le habían pegado como lapa.**

 **Peter no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que todo fue quitado de sus manos por las infantes, que velozmente lo pusieron sobre la mesa, completamente listas para comenzar a comer.**

-No hay diplomacia que funcione mejor contra un niño- comentó Johnny Storm, sacando un par de risas de entre los presentes.

-Tengo hambre- se quejo Pietro al ver las deliciosas galletas que se mostraban.

-Ninguno de nosotros ha cenado- comentó Stark, viendo a Zelretch expectante junto al resto.

Sintiendo las miradas recaer sobre el, Zelretch volteo para confrontar la situación.- Luego de este capítulo servire una cena- prometió.- _Estoy seguro que la comida de ÉL será más que bienvenida._

Con la promesa de una comida pronto, todos resumieron el capítulo.

 **-Un momento, se lavaron las manos? – con un fingido ceño y enojo, indagó la araña, riendo consecuentemente cuando las quince corrieron hasta el baño y luego regresaron orgullosas.**

 **-Listo! – exclamaron, alguna más efusiva que la otra.**

 **-En serio? Puedo ver? – llevándose una mano al mentón, pidió el héroe.**

 **-Están limpias, mira! – Jean comentó, alzando sus extremidades, a lo que Peter se agachó y analizó minuciosamente, provocándole cosquillas con su respiración cuando comprobó que hubiese utilizado jabón.**

En ese momento la cara de Jean se puso del mismo tono que su cabello.

Scott por su parte rechino los dientes.

 **-Bien, Jean puede sentarse. Y las demás? – habló la araña, continuando con Sue al mismo tiempo que veía correr a Laura y Bobbi de nuevo al baño, lo que dibujó una sonrisa en su cara.**

 **Tras finalizar la revisión, sirvió los vasos con leche para cada una de ellas y encendió la televisión en un canal de dibujos animados, tomando asiento finalmente en la cabecera de la mesa, solo para descubrir que Jessica se sentó en su regazo y continuaba comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.**

-Oh dios- murmuró Spiderwoman en vergüenza, muy para el deleite de Carol.

 **-Jess, por qué te sientas conmigo? – curioso por la actitud desconcertante de las jóvenes, interrogó él.**

 **-Es mi turno- volteándose rápidamente, replicó con su acento inglés y sus mejillas llenas de migajas.**

-¡IIIGGHHH!- chillo Kamala ante la ternura que tenía en pantalla, muy para el dolor de algunos.

-¡¿Seguros que ese no es un poder de más?!- un tanto ensordecido, grito James Howlett.

 **-Aún no me acostumbro que pasen de odiarme profundamente a actuar tan inocentes conmigo…- pensó en voz alta distraídamente Peter, sin darse cuenta que las heroínas lo habían escuchado y se estremecieron.**

En ese momento, todas las implicadas se estremecieron igualmente.

 **Logan se sacudía las manos tras terminar una excelente labor a la hora de solucionar algunos problemas, tales como poner cinta en la boca de Black Bolt,**

El rey Inhuamno solo le dirigió una amenaza no vocalizada a Logan.

 **darle una sartén a Thor,**

Thor se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza, muy para el deleite de su hermana.

 **unos mitones a Strange, y vendar los ojos de Cyclops. El mutante longevo miró la destrucción que el Inhumano hizo, descubriendo que la zona de los cuartos y la cocina había sido obliterada en gran parte,**

 **-** Ay mi casa- se lamentó Stark.

-Siempre puedes comprarte una nueva- con una expresión plana expuso Stephen.

 **por lo que solo gruñó y decidió llevárselos a algún restaurante de comida rápida, en todo caso haría que las deudas queden a nombre de Stark.**

Esta vez le tocó al millonario el ver mal a Logan.

 **-A dónde vamos? – Antman preguntó.**

 **-A comer…- fue todo lo que Logan dijo.**

 **-Por qué no podemos comer en mi casa? – Iron man quiso saber.**

 **-Debido que en la otra mitad están Spiderman y las niñas, y la nuestra fue borrada de la existencia por el papagayo que se le ocurrió llorar- explicó el adulto, señalando a Black Bolt que frunció el ceño mientras una tira plateada sellaba sus labios.**

-¿Papagayo?- pregunto Quicksilver, tratando de contener las risas.

 **-Y por qué no podemos ir con las niñas? – el pequeño super soldado interrogó.**

 **-Porque el mocoso de seguro querrá pelear con Loki, lo que enojará a Spidey y luego me echará la bronca a mí- mirando mal al dios del trueno, quien movía su sartén de un lado al otro, razonó Arma X.**

-Todo con tal de que TÚ evites problemas- dijo Kitty sacudiendo la cabeza junto a Jubilee.

 **-Tengo hambre…- se quejó Hawkeye junto a un mini The Thing.**

 **-Tenemos dinero? – Mr. Fantastic quiso saber, deteniendo a Wolverine en su lugar y haciendo que Daredevil caiga al suelo tras estrellarse contra él.**

 **-Maldición…- fue todo lo que dijo el mutante.**

 **-** ¿A quien se le ocurre el salir a comr y no llevar dinero?- pregunto incredulo Ben.

-Eso no importa mi amigo naranja- comento Wade como si fuera todo un sabio.- ¡Ahora a disfrutar la comida del ama de casa suprema!

 **XXX**

 _Y corte._

 _Perdon por la tardanza, es que los domingos de plano no tengo chance alguna de escribir y hoy tuve un examen de Algebra por lo que estudie de a ultima hora._

 _Bueno, que opninan de los invitados que traje?_

 _A quien se referia Zelretch a la hora de pensar en la cena?_

 _Quien es esta ama de casa suprema de la cual Wade habla?_

 _Asi es amigos. El segundo miembro de los 5 Grandes hara su aparicion, esperenlo._


	5. Chapter 4

_**Tenshin Jin:**_ _Goku, lo siento, pero no lo veo como un verdadero héroe(arena ven a mi), es un héroe pero su hazaña más grande(el Torneo del Poder) fue ocasionado por sus propios deseos "egoístas" de luchar, a parte de que bien pudo significar el fin de 8 universos. En cuanto a alguno de los tres, por supuesto que sí; ¿debo de recordarte que uno de ellos fue el primero en todo?_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Gracias._

 _ **Hyakki Yako:**_ _Por su puesto que si amigo mio. Pym y Stark son los ejemplos primarios de eso. Perdon perdon, es que los domingos no tengo ni chance de escribir._

 _ **Hitsuzen278:**_ _Debo de admitir que surgió de un beso mio cuando leí el capítulo con Kaine apareciendo por primera vez y las niñas gritando falso, en serio pensé que Loki lo iba a decir. Es Spidey-Holland, no van a poder odiarlo para nada._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me esfuerzo dia a dia para complacer a los lectores._

 _ **JacksonDragneel16:**_ _No creo que los vaya a mostrar, si acaso que sean mencionados._

 _ **spiderfan237(Guest):**_ _La relación del Peter MCU sea un tanto mejor que la relación de la mayoría con el Peter clásico. Si has visto Fate/Stay Night de inmediato habrías adivinado con todas las pistas que Zelretch dejo._

 _ **Uzu(Guest):**_ _Deadpool y Zelretch son seres muy similares en muchos aspectos, la sorpresa sería el que no se conozcan. Puede que a Peter se le hará conocido Zelretch, puede. Y no te preocupes, Spidey no necesitará de Zelretch par defenderse de las bocas flojas._

 _ **Mandy305(Guest):**_ _Deadpool no podía faltar en la fórmula. Soy como un jugador de ajedrez profesional a la hora planear mis movidas en los fics amiga mia. Sera pronto se capítulo. A ver al Chef._

 _ **Guest 2099:**_ _No he considerado mucho esa opción, vamos a ver._

 _ **arcangel23:**_ _Pues he aquí el nuevo capitulo._

 **XXX**

Zelretch tuvo que mover a todos de su aula a una cafetería. Era una suerte que nadie en la Clock Tower se hubiera topado con ellos en el trayecto.

Los héroes obviamente se impacientaron en lo que salía la comida, pero el troll ahora veía el cómo comían.

-¡Delicioso!- exclamó Johnny Storm, devorando un filete entero.

-¡¿Quien hizo esta comida?!- demandó saber Namor, comiendo un muslo de pollo directamente con sus manos.

-Ni siquiera todos los chefs que he contratado juntos podrán superar esto- admitió Tony Stark, quien, muy para el desagrado de Namor, se encontraba comiendo un filete de pescado.

-¡Esta es comida digna del Valhalla!- proclamó Thor, comiendo carne de cabra.

-Volstagg mataría por monopolizar a los chefs detrás de esto- comentó Loki a su hermano. La diosa se encontraba comiendo con más modales que su hermano, pero la velocidad con este concordaba.

-¿Que les dije?- preguntó Deadpool.- No por nada tiene el título de Ama de Casa Suprema.

-Momento- dijo Steve, quien se encontraba comiendo un tipo de pasta.- ¿Estás diciendo que UNA sola persona preparo esto?- cuestionó incrédulo.

-Así es Capitán Rogers- contesto Sapphire.

Todos se quedaron de piedra ante esta información.

-Pero…- trato de Wanda.

-...es mucha comida- complemento Sue.

-Eso jamás lo ha detenido- comentó Zelretch mientras comía un estofado.- De hecho, le agrada el reto.

-El que seas un esclavista es otra cosa- comentó una voz molesta saliendo de la cocina.

Todos voltearon a ver con curiosidad al hombre.

El era alto. Su cabello era perfectamente cano, y extrañamente de piel morena. Tenía puesto una especie de abrigo rojo, debajo del cual llevaba puesta una armadura negra muy liviana, junto a pantalones y zapatos del mismo material y color.

-Oh vamos EMIYA- repuso Zelretch, ganandose miradas extrañadas por el nombre tan peculiar.- ¿Acaso el cocinar en estas cantidades no te trae recuerdos? Además, estas conociendo a varios héroes, señor Héroe de la Justicia.

EMIYA vio a todos los héroes por un momento, perforando en sus almas con sus ojos color óxido, antes de voltearse.- No es como si todos ellos fueran verdaderos Héroes para empezar- repuso.

-¿Black Cat y Loki? Si, no son lo que llamaríamos "héroes"- comentó Tony de forma casual ante este hombre que le perturbaba un poco.

-No me refería a ellas- fue todo lo que dijo el hombre antes de salir de la cafetería y perderse entre los pasillos.

Un silencio se forma tras la partida de EMIYA, y varios de los héroes se veían los unos a los otros un tanto incómodos

-¿Que era ese hombre?- preguntó finalmente Stephen.

Muchos miraron al Hechicero Supremo un tanto extrañados por esa preguntó.

-Querrás decir "Quien"- trató de corregir Storm.

-Ustedes no lo entienden- dijo Jean negando con la cabeza.- Ese hombre se sentía como algo...más- expresó la portadora del Fénix.

-¿A que se refieren con eso?- quiso indagar un curioso Bruce Banner.

-La sensación de poder que emite ese hombre…- dijo Wanda, mas no podía expresarse bien.

-Es igual a la de Thor o Loki aquí presentes- dijo Julia Carpenter.

-Entonces, ¿es alguna clase de dios?- preguntó Reed.

-No- repuso Wong casi de inmediato.

-Emite una sensación de poder similar a uno, pero no es un dios- reitero Dr Strange.

Ahora si, los que no habían entendido estaban aún más extrañados respecto al tema, incapaces de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-Eso es fácil de responder Dr Strange- dijo la siempre servicial Sapphire.- Es que el es un Counter Guardian.

Toda la calma que había en el rostro de Strange se esfumó de golpe, para ser reemplazado por miedo e ira.

-¡¿Es que acaso estas demente Zelretch?!- le gritó iracundo.-¡¿Como se te ocurre traer un Counter Guardian aquí?! ¡Son un montón de perros de ataque y tu lo sabes!

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Logan, los dientes apretados y sacando a relucir sus garras.

La ira de Strange se calmó un poco, pero aun asi seguia ahi.

-Ahora que ya estamos un poco más calmados- dijo Tony al ver que Strange calmaba su respiración.- ¿Nos podrían explicar por qué tanto revuelo? ¿Que es un Counter Guardian?

Para sorpresa de más de uno, fue Thor el que hablo.- Los Counter Guardians son un grupo de asesinos desalmados al servicio de Alaya- explico con paciencia el dios.- Se supone que su su objetivo es la preservación de la humanidad a través de diferentes líneas del tiempo, pero no son más que mentiras- dijo con enojo.- Asesinan sin discriminación a todo ser que se encuentre en el área donde uno de ellos apareció. A veces son capaces de destruir continentes enteros.

La información revelada por el dios dejó a todos hechos de piedra por un momento, para posteriormente pasar a fulminar con la mirada a Zelretch.

- _Y eso que no les han dicho que él también es parte de los 5-_ penso de soslayo Deadpool, antes de voltear nuevamente a la cámara.- _¿Cómo creen ustedes que va a reaccionar? ¿O cuando conozcan al resto?_

-Oh miren la hora- dijo Zelretch viendo su muñeca vacía en un intento de cambiar el tema.- Es hora de continuar.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y de un momento a otro ya se encontraban de vuelta en la sala, Ruby ya empezando a producir el video.

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 **Luego de analizar la situación, Peter decidió que lo mejor era llevar todos los colchones a la sala y hacer que las niñas duerman juntas con la excusa de una pijamada,**

-Es una buena manera para calmar el estrés de las infantes- observó Vision.

-Y considerando quien las cuida, deben de ser un manojo- dijo Scott, recibiendo miradas fulminantes de unos cuantos.

 **pero en realidad era para que él pudiese estar al tanto de cualquier problema que tuviesen. Por momentos, se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta y las miraba cómo se divertían con la televisión o los improvisados columpios que hizo con su telaraña**

-¿Cómo es que nunca se nos ocurrió el hacer eso?- le preguntó Julia a Anya.

La joven simplemente se encogió de hombros al no saber realmente el cómo contestar. jamas habia tenido que lidiar con niños cuando tenia el disfraz.

 **y unos almohadones. Las miradas sospechosas que recibía de la espía rusa y el clon femenino de Logan habían decrecido, pero aún continuaban allí cada vez que él les daba la espalda.**

Por algún motivo este comportamiento le daba mala espina a Natasha, pero no podía saber el porqué.

 **La araña daba gracias a que las tarjetas de crédito de Stark estaban de su lado de la mansión,**

-Tsk- el mencionado solo chasqueo la lengua ante esto.- _¿Por que siempre yo?_

 **por lo que no perdió el tiempo y les pidió que no salgan del establecimiento mientras iba apurado a comprar ropa y comida necesaria. Nunca se había agitado tanto en su vida, ignorando las miradas extrañas que recibía de los transeúntes o vendedores, cargando bolsas que ponían a prueba su fuerza arácnida al mismo tiempo que eludía coches a la hora de cruzar las calles sumamente transitadas**

 **-** Eso requiere habilidad- admitió The Thing. Siendo un ser de considerable tamaño siempre se le era difícil el maniobrar en las calles, pero aun así era claro que Spidey ponía todos sus años de práctica en la tarea.

 **hasta que llegó finalmente a la mansión Avengers en tiempo récord, descubriendo que ellas seguían jugando y viendo televisión.**

 **-Volví niñas, se portaron bien? – dijo Peter, depositando los víveres en la cocina y las bolsas con ropa en el suelo.**

 **-Sí, Peter! – exclamó radiante Sue mientras se balanceaba en el columpio.**

-O-k- dijo Johnny un tanto extrañado.- Es como ver a Valeria, pero actuando más acorde a su edad.

 **-Qué hay allí? – Bobbi preguntó al mismo tiempo que Medusa y Jennifer se acercaban a las bolsas.**

 **-Les compré ropa ya que dudo que aquí haya algo que les quede, aunque pido disculpas si no les gusta algo- rascándose la nuca, el ojimarrón les respondió.**

 **-En serio? Gracias! – Janet proclamó al enterarse, corriendo a abrazarlo para luego ser imitada por Jean y Carol.**

Y de nueva cuenta, el trio de femeninas se sonrojo ante ese comportamiento, mientras un par de varones rechinaban los dientes con pensamientos nada amistosos contra Spider-Man.

 _-Esperen y verán bastardos-_ pensó Wade con saña.- _Esperen y veran._

 **En realidad, el adulto eligió lo más sabiamente posible, recordando las ropas que solían llevar de civil.**

-No se si es considerado de su parte o un tanto perturbador el que recuerde lo que llevamos- comentó She-Hulk un tanto incierta.

-Es ese payaso. Yo por mi parte me siento furiosa- comentó Natasha en voz plana.

El par de féminas se ganó miradas fulminadoras, pero ninguna era tan intensa como las de parte de Hope y Anya.

 **Mientras la pequeñas heroínas se repartían las prendas y platicaban íntimamente, Spiderman procedió a rellenar las alacenas y la nevera, quitando el martillo de Thor de su lugar y guardándolo en uno de los cajones debido a que necesitaba ese lugar.**

De nueva cuenta, todos en el aula se encontraban asombrados de que Spidey sea capaz de tal hazaña.

-Es digno- fue todo lo que dijo Thor, con su hermana y varios en la sala asintiendo sus cabezas en acuerdo.

 **-Peter! – oyó el grito de Jessica, lo que le hizo correr creyendo que algo había pasado, hallando solamente que todas se habían quitado sus trajes y reemplazado con ropas civiles.**

 **-Por favor, no me des ese sustos de nuevo Jessica…pensé que algo malo pasó- suspirando de alivio, pidió él.**

 **-Perdón…- murmuró con una mirada tierna Spiderwoman, siendo abrazada después.**

-¡Esa clase de ternura debe de ser ilegal!- alegó Stark, muy para la vergüenza de Jessica Drew.

-¿Que acaso planeas encerrar niños?- preguntó Ruby con esa voz tan molesta suya.- Oh esperen, pero si ya lo habías hecho antes. Jajajaja- se rió un tanto cruel el ser.

Y de nuevo, el silencio reino en la sala. Ese comentario fue como un balde de agua fría para todos.

 **-No es tu culpa, no lo sabías…Te gusta la ropa que compré? – acariciando su cabellera azabache, le cuestionó Spidey.**

 **-S-s-sí…- luciendo un poco roja, logró replicar la heroína inglesa.**

Jessica alzó una ceja ante el comportamiento de la mini-ella. No era algo normal.

 **-Te sientes bien? Estás roja como un tomate, no tendrás fiebre? – apoyando sus labios en la frente de la niña, murmuró el héroe, siendo traído a la realidad cuando escuchó el carraspeo de Wanda.**

 **-Ella está bien- con el ceño fruncido, masculló la pequeña gitana.**

Ahora fue el turno de Wanda de alzar una ceja. Algo andaba mal.

 **-Sí, solo está cansada. No es así, Jess? – Loki, con un tono burlón, dijo.**

 **-Eh? Oh, sí! Estoy cansada! – exclamó Spiderwoman, bostezando para dar más énfasis.**

-Me parece un tanto...actuado- comentó Clint de soslayo, solo para descartarlo. Eran solo unas niñas.

¿Verdad?

-Nope- dijo Deadpool en voz baja, aunque nadie lo escuchó.

 **-Mmh…ya veo. Miran, me imagino que deben estar agotadas con todo lo que pasó hoy. Por qué no van a dormir y mañana vamos a pasear un rato? – ofreció el adulto, tomando las bolsas vacías y cargándolas con los trajes que ellas vestían previamente, llevándoselos a un cuarto desocupado.**

 **-A pasear? – Emma cuestionó.**

 **-Sí, una plaza o un parque de diversiones, mañana pueden elegir- se oyó a Peter responder, quien regresaba con un propio juego de ropas comunes que sacó del cuarto que le habían dado pero raras veces usaba.**

-¿Por que apenas y lo usa?- pregunto Medusa un tanto curiosa.

-No le gusta la manera en la que muchos en la mansión lo miran o hablan de el- contestó secamente Johnny, con Sue y Ben concordando.

 **-No tienes que trabajar? – Laura, frunciendo su ceño, indagó.**

 **-Creo que la policía puede lidiar por unos días con los ladrones. Además, alguien tiene que cuidar de ustedes, no? – sonriendo lúdicamente, refutó él.**

 **-** ¿Que no se supone que todos viven en MAnhattan? ¿Porque solo a Spider-Man le tocan las calles?- cuestión Loki sin tener idea de nada.

Steve estuvo a punto de contestar, pero se detuvo al encontrarse con que no tenía respuesta alguna.

-Por que el resto considera que está por debajo de su clase el molestarse con crímenes de ese nivel- contestó Matt de un mal humor.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, llenos de pena en el interior por las duras palabras del Diablo de Hell's Kitchen.

 **-Somos niñas grandes! Podemos cuidarnos solas! – protestó She-Hulk, solo para ver como un serio Peter se le avecinaba.**

 **-De verdad? Y qué harían si alguien les…HACE COSQUILLAS! – gritó el arácnido, sacándole carcajadas a la pequeña de tez verde tras atacar su abdomen y cuello.**

 **-No…! No…! Basta…! Soy…soy…una…niña…! – entrecortado, logró decir Jennifer, sufriendo las cosquillas y admitiendo que era una párvula.**

-Ay no- comento una roja She-Hulk. Era interesante ver a la mujer de piel esmeralda el ruborizarse, la mezcla de colores era singular.

 **-Alguien más quiere discutir? – desafiante, comentó el tótem, solo para recibir catorce miradas temerarias.**

 **-AVENGERS, ATAQUEN! – lideró Carol, saltando sobre Spiderman en los colchones y atacándolo junto con las demás.**

-Estoy seguro que eso es falta- comentó con un toque de humor Johnny.

 **Un adulto gruñón y quince infantes con igual actitud deambulaban entre las callejuelas de New York, atacando a uno que otro desprevenido pobre diablo que intentaba robarles o amenazarlos con una pistola o navaja, quitándoles así el dinero que llevaban hasta poder juntar lo necesario y comprar algunas hamburguesas.**

-¿Que les estás enseñando a estos niños?- con una voz que parecía gutural, Susan cuestionó a Logan.

Logan tenía miedo de contestar, así que se hizo de oídos sordos, pero aun asi no podia evitar la penetrante mirada de la mujer.

 **-Más les vale que coman despacio porque no tenemos más dinero- el mutante con factor curativo murmuró oscuramente.**

 **-No puedes vender un órgano? Total, puedes regenerarlo…- Pym opinó mientras masticaba una hoja de lechuga con lentitud.**

-Sería una buena fuente de ingresos- concordó el Pym adulto con su versión joven.

-¡¿Cómo es que nunca se me había ocurrido?!- exclamó en sorpresa Wade.- ¡Toda la basura que me pude haber comprado con esa mina de oro!

 **-Hulk! – gritó Banner, quien trataba de controlarse bajo la mirada de Logan.**

 **-También podría venderte a ti. Dan más dinero por un niño y nadie te extrañaría con tu actitud- apuntándole con una garra, advirtió Arma X.**

-Tan cierto- concordó Stark, todos en la sala asintiendo junto a él.

Pym veía a todos lados incrédulo, antes de rechinar los dientes y maldecir a Logan para sus adentros.

 **-Hulk…- murmuró el verde ser, abatido.**

 **-Mi padre me hubiese dado un festín digno del Valhala…- se quejó el Asgardiano.**

-He ahí otra vez el niño consentido- dijo Loki.

-¿En serio sigues molesta por "eso"?- cuestiono Thor un tanto incrédulo.- Fue hace siglos hermana.

-¡Padre siempre supo que yo quería una cabra!- le gritó la diosa a su hermanastro.- ¿Pero que hace? ¡Te regala 2!

-Si te hace sentir mejor, ambas cabras son un tanto defectuosas- dijo Thor en voz solemne.- Una de ellas tiene tendencias suicidas.

Todos decidieron ignorar la discusión entre hermanos y concentrarse en la historia.

 **-Y podríamos comer en mi casa, rubiecito. Pero le pegaste a una niña! – enojado, Tony aclaró.k**

-Y más niños mimados a la mezcla- comentó una divertida Emma.

 **Black Bolt movió sus manos, intentando decir algo, pero desistió cuando Ben Grimm intentó quitarle la mitad de la hamburguesa que le restaba.**

 **-Oye! Estabas distraído! – chilló The Thing.**

-Lo siento- murmuró el gigante de piedra al rey mudo.

 **-Compórtate, ladrillo! Tenemos suerte de que no nos echen de aquí! – Johnny avisó.**

 **-Sue nos hubiese dado algo de comer…- triste, Reed comentó.**

 **-** Solo así es cuando te acuerdas de mí- dijo molesta la mencionada.

-¿Cariño?- pregunto Reed extrañado.

-Nada de cariño- siseo entre dientes la rubia.- Ni creas por un momento, Reed Richards, que he olvidado la discusión que teníamos antes de venir.

 **-No podíamos haberle pedido ayuda a Spiderman? – Daredevil preguntó, defendiendo su comida de una ciego Cyclops.**

 **-No! – exclamaron Luke Cage y Clint Barton.**

 **-** Ahora que lo pienso- dijo Tony en voz alta.- ¿Donde esta Cage?

Inmediatamente, todos voltearon a ver al troll en busca de respuestas.

-El pronto llegará- repuso simplemente.

 **-Por qué? – Stephen quiso saber.**

 **-No necesitamos su ayuda- el arquero, enojado, contestó al mismo tiempo que lamía el papel que envolvía su porción.**

 **-Yo creo que Spiderman es honorable- Vision opinó.**

-Y mantengo mi posición- hablo el androide.

-Estoy muy seguro que hay una falla en tus sistemas- le dijo su "abuelo".

 **-Pudo levantar el martillo de Thor- Captain America recordó.**

 **-Eso fue suerte! – enojado por perder a Mjolnir, el nórdico se hizo saber.**

 **-Lo que tú digas, ricitos de oro…- Logan murmuró con una mueca torcida.**

Todos vieron como la grabación había terminado, y estaban por comentar un poco más entre ellos, hasta que una voz llamo su atención.

-Mi cabeza- comentó el joven Peter Parker ahora despierto y recuperado.

Muchos soltaron un suspiro cansino.

Había mucho que explicar.

 **XXX**

 _Y corte._

 _Bueno, segundo miembro de los 5 Grandes presentado._

 _Asi es amigos, EMIYA, aquel merecedor del título Héroe de la Justicia es parte de este selecto grupo._

 _No se preocupen, el resto saldrán pronto._

 _Hasta la próxima._


	6. Chapter 5

_**Una disculpa gigante por el retraso amigos míos, pero la universidad no me dejaba tiempo con un proyecto tras otro. Sin más, hemos de iniciar**_

 **XXX**

Las lentes blancas de una máscara roja veían todos los presentes en el aula con cautela.

Los demás héroes no sabían el cómo reaccionar tampoco. No era cosa de todos los días el que tuvieran que lidiar con adolescentes.

-Hola- tratando de romper el silencio incomodo hablo Tony Stark.

-¿Sr Stark?- preguntó el joven con incertidumbre en su voz.

Algo se retorcía dentro de Tony. Por alguna razon no podia aguantar que el joven en frente de él le tuviera miedo.

Para sorpresa de muchos, el joven se removió la mascara que tenia puesta.

El rostro que reveló era el de un joven de unos 16 años. Cabello y ojos castaños. Su cara joven le daba la ilusión de ser más pequeño, y varios no pudieron evitar el sentirse incómodos al realizarse de lo tierno que se veía.

-Despacio joven- le aconsejo el Capitán América.- Dinos, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de haber llegado aquí?- preguntó con suavidad.

Peter se vio un tanto desorientado por la presencia del icono americano, pero lo dejo de un lado para hacer memoria.

-El Sr Stark y yo estábamos en un planeta extraño- comenzó la joven araña.- Estaban luchando junto a un hombre verde con tatuajes rojos en la cara, una mujer con antenas en su cabeza, una mujer azul con un brazo robótico, un tipo que tenía pensaba que Footloose fue una buena película, y un tipo con capa roja y una joya colgada al cuello.

Todos los presentes absorbieron esa información un momento, tratando de encontrar alguna semejanza con conocidos suyos.

-El tipo verde con tatuajes rojos suena a Drax- determinó Carol.

-Y el tipo de footloose tiene a Quill escrito encima- complemento Kitty.

-Deben de ser la versión de ese universo de los Guardianes- comentó T'Challa.

-Y el sujera de capa roja debo de ser yo- termino Stephen

Todos concordaron con la observación del rey y del hechicero, antes de voltear a ver a Peter expectantes.

-¿Contra quien estaban luchando?- preguntó Stark al joven.

Peter MCU se quedó un momento pensando, claramente tratando de recordar, hasta que una bombilla se encendió en su mente.

-Era este tipo enorme de piel morada con un guante dorado en su mano- comentó, dejando petrificados a todos.

-Thanos- fue todo lo que dijeron los héroes.

-Tiene que ser una broma- comentó Stark angustiado.

-¿Recuerda algo más, hijo?- preguntó Steve al joven.

El joven Peter Parker trataba duro, pero cada vez que trataba de recolectar recuerdos de esa batalla, su propio Sentido Arácnido resonaba como una alarma para incendios.

-Un...un chasquido- fue todo lo que pudo contestar el joven.

Las expresiones de todos fueron unas aterradas. Si el "chasquido" era lo que imaginaban, este joven había pasado por un verdadero infierno.

-Es como ustedes imaginan- contestó un inusualmente serio Zelretch. Incluso para el troll este no era un tema de risa.- La voluntad del joven Parker fue tan grande que fue el último en caer bajo los efectos de "eso"- informó el mago.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con...La Red?- preguntó Julia curiosa.

La afirmación de parte de Zelretch fue todo lo que aquellos que tenían conocimientos respecto a los asuntos de las arañas necesitaron para entender.

-Si si si, la Speed Force de las Arañas lo salvó, ¿podemos continuar con la historia? Hemos estado mucho tiempo en pausa- interrumpio Deadpool.

Varios le mandaron miradas molestas al mercenario bocazas.

-Bub, tenemos una crisis aquí- le replicó Logan.

-¿De qué clase?- preguntó con humor Deadpool.- Ya hemos tenido una de Tierras Infinitas, Stark se ocupó de una de Identidad y Thanos se encargo de una Infinita. Nos hace falta una Crisis Final y reiniciar la continuidad dos veces.

Muchos simplemente rodaron los ojos, rindiéndose finalmente a tratar de encontrarle sentido a algo que diga Wade.

-¿Historia?- preguntó extrañado Peter, antes de entrecerrar los ojos.- Ahora que lo pienso, no me han dicho que hacemos aquí, o por que el Sr Stark y el Capitán América no se están peleando.

Johnny se dio un facepalm ante lo oído- No me digas que también pasó una Civil War en tu mundo- comentó el rubio.

-Si- fue la simple contestación del joven, lo que hizo que todos los presentes gruñeran como cierto canadiense junto ellos.

-Bueno, a lo que íbamos- dijo simplemente Zelretch, antes de iluminar los ojos del joven por un momento.

-Wow- fue todo lo que Peter comento cuando el brillo terminó, antes de irse a sentar tranquilamente a uno de los pupitres que habia por ahi.

Varios lo vieron raro por un momento, antes de dejarlo pasar como una de las ocurrencias de Spider-Man y seguir el ejemplo.

Nuevamente, Ruby inicio la cinta.

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 **Felicia se despertó en medio de la noche**

La peliblanca se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, curiosa por lo que su versión infantil estaria haciendo.

 **al oír el zumbido de un celular que estaba en el bolsillo de un cansado Peter, quien dormía con Julia en sus brazos,**

Ante esto, Felicia, Hope y Anya rechinaron los dientes sonoramente y extrañamente gruñeron como leonas.

 **lo que la hizo gruñir de furia. Con cuidado, y utilizando sus habilidades de hurto, logró hacerse con el teléfono pero despertando al resto de las heroínas rejuvenecidas con el brillo de la pantalla.**

Ahora si todos ponían atención ante lo que grupo de niñas estaban haciendo, especialmente el MCU Peter al tratarse de su teléfono, ¿o era el teléfono de su versión alternativa?

 _-Tratar de hallarle sentido a esto es peor que con el automóvil de Flash-_ pensó frustrado.

 **Rápidamente, todas se acercaron a Black Cat en sigilo con la intención de mirar el mensaje que había llegado.**

 **-Perra…- murmuró venenosamente la peliblanca.**

-...-

-¿Qué?- fue lo que dijeron todos en sala.

 **-Qué pasa? Quién es? – Medusa preguntó.**

 **-Es un mensaje de Mary Jane…- Sue replicó con un tono poco feliz.**

-¿Quién?- preguntó el joven Parker confundido. Jamas habia escuchado ese nombre, pero por alguna razon sentia que habia escuchado esas siglas en otra parte.

- _¿No conoce a Mary Jane?-_ pensó Johnny incrédulo, los ojos abiertos como platos.

Felicia tenía el mismo pensamiento que el rubio fantástico, pero en lugar de shock tenía una expresión de victoria- _Finalmente le podré ganar a esa perra-_ pensó, considerando que podría haber una versión suya en el 19999 y que conozca a ese Peter antes que la pelirroja.

 **-Sigo sin saber quién es…Y por qué actúan así? – Emma Frost dijo.**

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo- dijo en voz un poco más alta el joven.

 **-Un momento, es la pelirroja que actúa en películas? – Janet cuestionó.**

-¡Sabía que el nombre se me hacia conocido!- festejó la Janet adulta, ignorando que todos estaban un tanto más atentos a la cinta debido a toda la información que las infantes parecían tener.

 **-Sí…esa perra maldita- Felicia respondió con odio.**

-Ok- comentó finalmente Felicia, un tanto consternada.- Estoy muy segura que no maldecía a esa edad.

-¿Apenas vienes dándote cuenta?- preguntó Hope con mirada plana.

-No entiendo qué está pasando- comentó Laura extremadamente confusa.

 **-Qué dice el mensaje? – Bobbi pidió.**

 **-Mmh…parece que lo extraña y quiere reunirse con él- Natasha resumió tras tomar el teléfono.**

Al oír esto, tres mujeres fulminaron con la mirada la pantalla, queriendo prenderle fuego.

- _Hell hath no fury-_ murmuró por lo bajo Zelretch.

 **-Peter tiene novia? – Loki, sin saber, habló.**

-Ojalá y fuera así- suspiró la joven araña, recordando a cierta chica que perdió a su padre por su culpa.

-¿Cuando no?- dijo por su parte Matt Murdock, antes de reír junto a Johnny.

-Y pensar que casi todas son un par de villanas que están locas- comentó el rubio, rememorando a la Spider Queen más que a nadie.

 **-No- unísonamente replicaron Carol, Jessica, Natasha, Felicia y Julia.**

-¿Que?- volvió a preguntar un extrañado Tony.

-¿No creen ustedes que…?- formuló Ben la pregunta, más no podía terminarla.

La duda quedó al aire, más nadie se atrevía a contestar.

 **-No? – Jennifer indagó.**

 **-Era su prometida y lo abandonó en el altar…perra- volvió a maldecir la peliblanca del numeroso grupo.**

-¿Tenía una prometida?- preguntó extrañado Peter MCU.

-Lo voy a decir y ya- anunció Tony.- Esas niñas tienen DEMASIADA información que no deberían.

 **-Es gracioso que digas eso cuando tú lo rechazaste porque solo te gusta su máscara y no Peter- Black Widow se mofó.**

-Oh Dios- dijo la misma pelirroja, sus sospechas habiendo sido confirmadas con lo que acababa de oír.

Felicia por su parte tenía ganas de hacerle comer sus palabras a la rusa.

 **-Y tú? Lo dijiste que solo lo amabas porque tenías amnesia- Carol comentó iracunda.**

-Oh no- esta vez fue el turno de Carol el darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

 **-Al menos yo no me voy al espacio y lo abandonó sin avisarle- rechinando sus dientes, respondió la espía rusa.**

Kamala inhaló sonoramente, verdaderamente sorprendida al aprender esta información sobre su ídolo.

 **-Ya dejen de pelear…- trató de amainar el ambiente, Bobbi.**

 **-Todas lastimamos a Peter, vale? Quizás ahora podamos arreglar eso…- Madame Web comentó.**

 **-Deberías de haber comenzado hace tiempo, Julia- frunciendo el ceño, Jessica dijo.**

 **-A qué te refieres con eso? – conteniendo su ira, pidió la antigua Arachne.**

 **-Podrías de haber evitado todo lo malo que le pasó- Jean Grey aclaró.**

La verdadera Julia mientras tanto apretaba con fuerza sus nudillos. Le causaba una gran ira el escuchar esas palabras, pero aunque duras eran la verdad.

 **-Felicia solo quiere a Spiderman. Natasha lo rechazó. Carol lo abandonó. Wanda le dio pesadillas.**

La Romani por su parte solo agachó la cabeza. De toda la gente que resultó afectada por su episodio mental, Spider-Man fue el único que realmente no le reclamó nada, y fue uno de los más afectados en esa realidad.

 **Laura quiere matarlo por capricho.**

-Yo no quiero matarlo por capricho- se defendió Laura, realmente no entendiendo la situación.- ¿Que no es normal que la hembra se muestre agresiva con el macho antes de aparearse?

El habano que Logan había estado fumando cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

La temperatura alrededor de Hope aumentó notoriamente.

Felicia rechinó sus uñas contra el pupitre.

Todos los demás vieron a la joven clon con ojos desorbitados.

El joven Peter Parker se sonrojo, pero para su suerte tenía su máscara puesta.

-¡ARAÑAAAAAAAA!- grito Wolverine al cielo.

 **Bobbi, Jennifer, Emma, Jessica y Janet solo se burlan de él a espaldas y en su cara.**

 **-** ¿Ni siquiera tienen la decencia de hacerlo a su espalda?- preguntó Jubilee, entornando los ojos.- ¿También lo hacen directo en su cara? Son peores que unas adolescentes.

»Además, Jessica, ¿que no fue ÉL quien te brindo apoyo luego del fiasco de la Reina Skrull?

Las mencionadas agacharon un poco la cabeza, y Jessica por su lado se sentía una basura.

 _-¿Cuantas veces me ha ayudado?-_ pensó, triste al jamás haberle agradecido por nada.

 **Julia debía de ayudarlo y solo lo ignoraba. Medusa lo trata con indiferencia. Jean nunca quiso relacionarse con él ya que no era un mutante.**

-Luego dicen que los prejuiciosos somos nosotros- comentó Matt.

Jean se mostró un tanto avergonzada. Debía de reconocer que si algo no incluía a los mutantes ella simplemente lo ignoraba.

 **Y Loki solo le habla si tiene que pelear o pedirle algo-**

La diosa simplemente silbó inocentemente mientras miraba a otro lado.

 **Sue Storm señaló a cada una de ellas mientras tomaba el celular de Peter.**

 **-** ¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?- preguntó una furiosa Felicia a la rubia mayor.

-¿Con quien creen que va cuando todo el mundo está contra él?- contraatacó Sue mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **-Y cómo sabes todo eso? – sorprendida y furiosa, reclamó la mutante rubia.**

A pesar de lo tensa de la situación, varios no pudieron evitar el reírse ante la coincidencia.

-Oh no- dijo Felicia en tono melodramático.- Pienso como Frost. Rápido, alguien ayúdeme antes de que empiece a romper parejas.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!- rugió la susodicha, pero antes de que la mutante pudiera hacer algo correas salieron de su pupitre y la pegaron a este mismo, cancelando sus poderes en el proceso.

-¡Zelretch!- regaño Wade al troll.- Era momento de hacer llover barro, no detener una pelea de gatas antes de que inicie- rezongo como niño pequeño.

-Yo no lo hice- dijo un atónito Zelretch.

-Fui yo señor Wilson- contestó Sapphire.- Estamos muy retrasados con el horario.

Mientras Emma luchaba contra sus ataduras, Felicia se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia.

 **-Él siempre va al Edificio Baxter para charlar y calmar su espíritu. Además, Peter siempre estuvo allí para apoyo moral cuando discutía con Reed o necesitaba ayuda para cuidar a Franklin y Valeria- la miembro de los Fantastic Four replicó, depositando el teléfono móvil sobre uno de los colchones.**

La seriedad en la sala regresó, y Sue simplemente se mordió levemente el labio inferior.

-Esto lo confirma todo- dijo un muy serio Stephen, antes de ver a las féminas que salían en el video.- Ustedes conservan sus recuerdos.

-...-

Un silencio incomodo se formo en la sala, y verdaderamente nadie sabía el cómo romperlo.

Bueno, nadie excepto...

-Entonces, ¿le han estado viendo la cara?- la fría voz de un joven Peter Parker resonó por la sala.

A Johnny y Matt les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. El tono que utilizó el joven era peligrosamente parecido al que Peter usaba cuando se ponía el traje negro.

-No solo eso, se burlaron de él- nuevamente volvió a decir el joven.

Todas las mujeres bajaron la mirada, siendo incapaces de ver a la cara al joven Peter Parker.

- _Damn-_ pensó Deadpool.- _Y el Peter verdadero todavía no llega. Conociendo al autor se va esperar un laaaaarrrrgggggooooo tiempo y posiblemente un par de sorpresas ocurran aquí._

 **Nadie se atrevió a hablar, decidiendo por dirigir sus miradas al castaño que dormía profundamente, demostrando cuan cansado estaba. Felicia se puso al lado de la cabeza del arácnido y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, algo que Carol y Julia imitaron con un semblante de arrepentimiento. X-23 sorprendió a todos cuando les gruñó a las demás y procedió a acurrucarse en el pecho del tótem, dejando que él la abrace protectoramente.**

A pesar de la tensión provocada por la acusación del joven, a muchos les enterneció la escena, y nuevamente, Kamala se puso a escribir como loca en su cuaderno mientras murmuraba cosas para sí misma.

 **-Él no es tan malo…- la mini abogada verde admitió.**

 **-Yo pensé que él siempre hacía malos chistes- Wasp susurró.**

-Si supieras el verdadero significado detrás de algunos- murmuró Susan.

 **-Pero me ha tratado con cuidado y no se dejó llevar por su posible resentimiento…- Spiderwoman opinó, tomándole la mano al dormido Parker.**

-Pues luego de todo lo que ha hecho por ti- dijo con un tono de enojo Spider-Girl.

-¿Anya?- preguntó Jessica extrañada.

-No te hagas la tonta- siseo la joven, antes de ver a todas las demás.- Ninguna de ustedes.

 **-Ni siquiera me insultó cuando alteré la realidad y le di pesadillas- la romaní dijo por lo bajo, mirando al afectado por su temporal locura.**

-¿Alterar la realidad?- preguntó Peter MCU sorprendido, habiéndose olvidado de su enojo.

-Si, en eso radican sus poderes- contestó Vision.- Por tu sorpresa diría que en tu dimensión aún no ha alcanzado ese nivel.

-No se mucho al respecto de ella, pero el Sr Stark me dijo que sus poderes eran básicamente telekinesis y creación de ilusiones- comentó el joven.- Pero ilusiones en las que nada de nada tiene sentido, como esa vieja serie de televisión donde un avión aterriza en una isla y todos se quedan varados.

-¿Lost?- pregunto Clint.

-¡Esa!- dijo Peter acordándose.

-Lost no es una serie vieja niño- le comentó Stark.

-Es del 2004- dijo Kamala como si eso fuera todo lo que se necesitara saber.

 **-Él no me cae mal. De hecho, es una buena compañía- la diosa de Asgard habló.**

-Siempre me divierto junto a la Araña- concordó la diosa adulta.- Hace bromas que no se me hubieran ocurrido en siglos.

-Si si, lo sabemos, la Araña es molesta- comentó un apático Scott.

Los ojos de la diosa brillaron peligrosamente y estaba por decirle algo al mutante, pero la persona más inesperada le ganó.

-Cuidado en cómo le hablas a mi hermana, mortal- gruñó Thor con rayos crepitando sobre su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a Loki.

 **-Sé que él ha pasado por muchas desgracias y yo no hice nada para hablar con él. Soy una falla como lo fue Cassandra- Julia Carpenter proclamó avergonzada.**

 **Nuevamente guardaron silencio, algunas dolidas por hacerle daño a un héroe que en verdad era gentil con ellas pero solo recibía a cambio el desprecio y las burlas.**

-¿Y apenas se dan cuenta?- resoplo Johnny.

 **Quizás fuese por el retroceso de edad que tuvieron, pero la gran mayoría no pudo contener el llanto al verlo tan tranquilo en mucho tiempo, siendo la principal Emma Frost, quien sondeó su mente y tapó su boca con espanto.**

-Ok, ahora tengo curiosidad- dijo la Emma adulta. Ella no era alguien que se espantase así de fácil, así que si obtuvo esa reacción debía de ser algo grande.

-Si es lo que creo que es, yo no me entrometería- le aconsejo una mortalmente seria Susan. Había varias posibilidades para lo que la telépata había captado, pero si era lo mismo que ella pensaba, Susan solo se pudo entristecer.

 **Janer y Bobbi, intrigadas, cometieron el error de querer saber, pagándolos con lágrimas al enterarse que Peter, más de una vez, discutió ferozmente con sus parejas por como las trataban.**

' _ **De: MJ Watson**_

 _ **Hola, Peter. Mira, he estado recapacitando y me di cuenta que cometí un grave error al abandonarte. Comprendo que quieres ayudar a la gente y estoy dispuesta a aceptar tu faceta de héroe. Quieres reunirte conmigo a medianoche en mi apartamento para compartir unas copas? '**_

-Arrastrada~- canturreo Deadpool.

Cierto grupo gruñó abiertamente ante el mensaje, pero ninguna más fuerte que Laura, la cual inconscientemente sacó sus garras.

Logan para este punto se había rendido. No había de otra, su hija se había enamorado de la Araña.

-¿MJ?- se preguntó a sí mismo Peter MCU, las iniciales siéndole familiares.- MJ. M...J.- como si un bombillo se hubiese encendido, una expresión de realización llegó a su rostro.- _¡Michelle!-_ grito en su mente.

 **Natasha leía una y otra vez el mensaje del celular, deseando internamente el darle un aguijonazo a la actriz por lo descarada que era ante su Peter.**

 **-¿** Kha?- pregunto Deadpool.

-¿TU Peter?- cuestionó cierto grupo de féminas con un tono que le podría helar la sangre al mismísimo Thanos.

 **Ese pensamiento la congeló al percatarse que era posesiva con la araña, pudiendo únicamente soltar un suspiro de fatiga y mover sus dedos rápidamente en la pantalla táctil, para después unirse a las demás alrededor del adulto que creía que ellas no lo reconocían y eran simplemente unas niñas.**

 **-Qué escribiste? – curiosa, Captain Marvel cuestionó.**

 **-Nada. Solo que no moleste- contestó la pelirroja, hundiendo su cara en la espalda del arácnido y procediendo a dormir.**

' _ **De: Peter Parker**_

 _ **Lo siento, pero ya no estoy interesado en recuperar nuestra relación pasada. Ya he conocido a alguien que me acepta y no teme ayudarme en mi trabajo. Por favor, deja de comunicarte conmigo. Ya no me interesas.'**_

-¡DAAAAAAAMN!- dijo Deadpool.

El mercenario era el único que hablaba, puesto que todos aún se encontraban demasiado absortos en sus propios pensamientos respecto a lo acababan de presenciar.

- _Si esto les sorprende, estarán con semejante infarto si leyeran algo de HandAssassinSpider-Man-_ comentó para el público Wade, guiñándole de nueva cuenta a la cámara.

 **Llevaban menos de un día en las calles ya lucían completamente arruinados. Sus trajes sucios y las caras apáticas que espantaban a la gente eran las principales características que Logan y quince niños tenían. Sus estómagos rugían con suficiente fuerza como para atemorizar a los malvivientes que pretendían robarles, situación que terminaba con el sujeto sangrando y pidiendo piedad.**

-Recuérdame nunca pedirle a Logan que cuide a Franklin y Valeria cuando nadie puede- le susurró Susan a Johnny, enviándole miradas desaprobatorias al mismo tiempo al X-man.

 **-Tengo hambre- otra vez se quejó Johnny Storm.**

 **-No podemos ir a algún lado en particular? Estamos dando vueltas hace horas y ya es de noche- Tony protestó.**

 **-Hulk! – clamó Banner.**

 **-Hulk tiene razón, ya tenemos sueño- Steve comentó.**

-¿En serio le entendiste?- pregunto un curioso Tony al Súper Soldado.

-Después de un tiempo empiezas a traducir algunas cosas- admitió el hombre.

 **-Sigo diciendo que Thor es el culpable de todo…- Pym dijo.**

 **-Y yo sigo pensado que los venderé a los dos al primer agente de HYDRA que encuentre por una suculenta cantidad de dólares- gruñó exasperado finalmente Wolverine.**

-No creo que te den mucho por él- comentó Barton.

Pym le mandó una mirada molesta al arquero, pero era todo lo que podía hacer, la advertencia de las correas estaba presente en su mente.

 **El inhumano intentó decir algo en lenguaje de señas, pero se cansó al minuto que vio los rostro confusos de los demás.**

 **-Alguien sabe lo que dijo? – Logan interrogó.**

-No- dijeron muchos en la sala al unísono.

-Yo ni siquiera puedo ver que gestos hace- dijo por su parte Matt.

-¿Que no tu oído de murciélago te dice los movimientos en el aire?- cuestionó Johnny.

-No es lo mismo- gruñó de mal humor el abogado.

 **-NO- fue la unísona respuesta que consiguió.**

-¿Coincidencia? No lo creo- comentó Stark entrecerrando los ojos.

-Entendí esa referencia- dijo de la nada Steve, pero nadie le prestó atención.

 **-Si quieren, puedo intentar hablar con él- The Thing propuso, recibiendo un bufido de burla por parte del hermano de Sue Storm.**

 **-Y cómo lo harás? Si no te diste cuenta, tienes cuatro dedos en tus manos. Eres como Mickey Mouse! Incluso Hulk tiene todos sus dedos! – el rubio excéntrico exclamó.**

 **-** Johnny- regaño Sue a su hermano.

-Soy un niño Sue- se defendió el rubio.

-Y aún así estoy seguro de que hubieras dicho lo mismo fósforo- dijo Ben serio.

 **-Hulk! – gritó Banner, alzando con orgullo sus manos.**

 **-Al menos intento ayudar, cabeza de fósforo…- dándole una mirada de odio a su compañero, Ben murmuró.**

 **No caminaron cinco metros más cuando un sujeto enorme con traje de rinoceronte apareció desde el interior de un banco con varias bolsas repletas de dinero, reventando paredes y puertas del establecimiento y activando las sirenas.**

-Esa es una enorme coincidencia- observó Bruce.

-De todos los bancos que tenía que asaltar y se topó con ellos- dijo negando con la cabeza She-Hulk.

 **Aleksei miró fijo a Logan y la quincena de mini héroes, debatiéndose en cuál era el mejor curso de acción a llevar a cabo, llegando a la resolución de entornar su mirada y agachar su cabeza mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a ellos con el fin de golpearlos con su cuerno.**

 **-Cómo es que la araña puede tratar con esto todos los días?**

-Pues en vista que todos se encuentran sumamente ocupados…- comentó con sarcasmo Felicia.

-Uno pensaría que con todos los héroes qué hay en Nueva York los crímenes no serían tan grandes- observó Anya.

-Y aún así es Peter el que se encarga de atender todos estos- finalizó Julia.

 **...Al diablo con todo. Barton, quítale la cinta a Black Bolt! – ordenó Logan con fatiga, viendo como el arquero acataba su pedido y el Inhumano hacía volar por los aires al villano, dejando en el suelo las bolsas con dinero.**

 **Viendo aquellos sacos, los héroes solo pudieron sonreír maliciosamente, dejándose llevar por el hambre y el sueño.**

-Así no es como se educa a unos niños Logan- le dijo Sue.

-Por favor, teniendo en cuenta quienes están en mi grupo el robarle a un villano un poco de dinero es lo más leve que han hecho- comentó Logan, viendo a cierto grupo de personas en específico.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Tony un tanto molesto.

-¿En serio te lo tienen que deletrear?- cuestionó Bruce enojado esta vez.- Tu fuiste el responsable de dos eventos que llevan War en su archivo.

-¡Tu fuiste el que atacó la Tierra en uno de esos!- perdiendo toda su paciencia gritó finalmente Tony.

-¡TU ASESINASTE A **CAEIRA!-**

 _ **PLAM**_

Siendo estrellado contra un muro, Tony Stark vio con terror como Hulk se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

-HULK… **¡APLASTA!-** el gigante esmeralda estaba enojado.

 **XXX**

 _Y corte._

 _Hola gente, me extrañaron?_

 _Nuevamente, pido una enorme disculpa por tal retraso, no tengo excusa._

 _Bueno, ahora que eso es agua debajo del puente, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo._

 _Que final eh?_

 _Alguien noto "cierto" comentario de Deadpool?_

 _Bueno, sin mas me despido. Hasta la proxima._


	7. Interlude 1

_Buenas tardes queridos lectores, heme aquí un pequeño interludio en esta historia(no es tan largo, lo sé, pero más que nada pone las cosas en preparación para el siguiente capítulo)._

 _No tienen idea lo bien que se siente regresar, esto hace que se posee una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro._

 _Sin más con el capítulo._

 **XXX**

-HULK…¡ **APLASTA!-**

Dando uno de sus famosos saltos, Hulk casi era capaz de enterrar su rodilla en el pecho de Iron Man, si es que no hubiese sido por que este rodó en el último momento.

 _ **CRASH**_

El piso debajo del gigante Esmeralda se agrieto, pero este no le presto atención a ese detalle y juntando sus brazos estuvo listo para soltar un golpe de martillo contra un aún derribado Iron Man.

 _ **CLANG**_

Apretando los dientes desde detrás de su escudo, Steve le sostenía la mirada iracunda a Hulk.

-¡Hulk!- le llamó la atención Thor, girando su martillo en sus manos.

El Héroe más Fuerte que Existe volteo la mirada para con el dios, solo para verse cegado con una masiva plasta de telaraña a la cara y posteriormente sentir como las garras de tanto Logan como de Laura cortaban sus tendones, obligándolo a caer de rodillas por un momento.

-¡AAARRGHH!- dando un gruñido que sonaba más bestial que nada, Hulk se removió la telaraña de la cara, a tiempo para ver el puño de su prima y el martillo de Thor dirigirse a su cara.

 _ **PLAM**_

Esta vez fue el turno de Hulk de estrellarse contra la pared, y en efecto atravesarla...junto a otras tres.

-¡HULK APLASTA A HOMBRE DE METAL!- gritó a todo pulmón Hulk, antes de hacer carrerilla contra su objetivo.

-¡Con todo!- grito Cyclops mientras ponía la intensidad de su visor al máximo.

Siguiendo el ejemplo del mutante, todos aquellos que contaban con ataques de largo alcance convergieron estos mismo sobre la imponente figura del Gigante Esmeralda.

-¡No se detiene!- gritó Johnny Storm, lanzando un torrente masivo de sus llamas más fuertes.

Paso por paso, Hulk se iba acercando cada vez más Stark.

Su piel era carbonizada y se despedazaba, pero esta misma volvía a crecer una y otra vez.

Los ojos verdes de Hulk quemaban la misma alma de Stark, llenos de furia estos mismos.

El ataque en conjunto de los héroes no era algo que se podía mantener por siempre, y Justo cuando terminó, Hulk tenía sus manos a centímetros de Stark.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta para todos, viendo con terror como las manos de Hulk estaban por apresar a Iron Man. Nadie era capaz de impedirlo.

-Archer: Include-

Surgiendo de una especie de portales en aire, lazos dorados empezaron a converger encima del Avenger.

-¡AAAAGGHHH!- Hulk gritaba de la furia, incapaz de moverse debido a las cadenas doradas que lo apresaban.

-¡Ruby!- grito Zelretch en un apuro.

-¡Expandiendo a Realidades Alternas!- anunció la varita roja.- _¡Mirror Road Formation! ¡Salto! ¡Mundo Espejo!_

Una especie de círculo mágico se abrió a los pies de Hulk, y en un parpadeo el Gigante Esmeralda había desaparecido.

Muchos se encontraban jadeando, tratando de calmar sus respiraciones. Cada vez que Hulk se salia de control, era un problema el detenerlo.

-¿A donde...lo mandaste?- entre respiraciones pesadas cuestionó el Hechicero Supremo al Mago del Kaleidoscope.

-Lo mande al Mundo Espejo- comentó Zelretch, un tanto cansado también por su parte.- _No fue buena idea usar_ _ **esa**_ _carta-_ pensó, discretamente guardando algo entre sus ropajes.

Stephen por su parte solo asintió ante esto- Me temo que es el único lugar en donde contener a Hulk por el momento- dijo en tono triste.

-Disculpen la interrupcion pero, ¿que es el Mundo Espejo?- cuestionó el Rey de Wakanda al par de magos.

Este comentario se ganó la atención de todos los demás, quienes solo concordaban con la pregunta del rey en señal de curiosidad.

-El Mundo Espejo es una realidad alterna a la nuestra- informó Strange.- Como su propio nombre lo indica, es un espejo de este mundo, una copia exacta.

-Y el único lugar donde el Doctor Banner puede liberar toda su rabia- dijo Sapphire.

-Como sea, íbamos a mandar a Banner ahí dado cierto momento- comentó Zelretch. Ante las miradas que le mandaban los presentes se apresuró a agregar.- Tenemos una sorpresa para el preparada- dijo de forma misteriosa.

-Perdóneme si no confío mucho en usted Sr. Zelretch, pero no transmite mucha confianza- comentó el Joven Peter Parker.

-Sabia decisión- comentó de manera seca Dr Strange, antes de que con un gesto de sus manos empezara a reparar los daños producidos a la sala.

-Bueno, el próximo será el último video antes de dormir- informó Zelretch, viendo que algunos a pesar del ataque de adrenalina de hace unos momentos ya se empezaban a ver cansados.

-¿Podríamos empezar ya?- pregunto Wade.- A este paso el Spiderkid se hará un Spiderman de verdad.

-Claro, claro- comentó en tono alegre Zelretch, antes de poner una de sus sonrisas de troll.- Pero antes tenemos un nuevo invitado.

Y justo como dijo el Maestro del Kaleidoscope, un nuevo haz de luz invadió la sala.

Todos se tuvieron que cubrir los ojos, puesto que por alguna razón está luz era más intensa que otras veces, tanto que llegó a quemar un poco a los más cercanos a donde apareció.

Cuando todos pudieron ver finalmente a la nueva figura, un inexplicable vuelco en sus corazones surgió.

-¿Saben? Una buena persona hace la diferencia- comentó la nueva llegada.- Y yo veo muchas buenas personas aquí el día de hoy- el tono paternal con el que se dirigía a todos tocó los corazones de varios inexplicablemente.- ¡Excélsior!

 **XXX**

 _Mátenme si quieren, no me interesa. Saben muy bien que tenía que traerlo a ÉL aquí._

 _Próximo capítulo retomamos la lectura._

 _Nos vemos pronto._


End file.
